Threes a Crowd
by SodasGurl
Summary: what would happen if a greaser girl went along with johnny and pony to windrixville? would johnny and dally still be alive? well find out and read my story! romances are possible *sorry for the wait on this....*
1. Default Chapter

OK this story is not mine. This story belongs to a very talented friend of mine. She goes by twobitsgreaserbabi I hope you all enjoy I know I did =) remember to review.  
  
  
  
  
  
One day I was hanging out with the guys. Darry and Soda just got off of work and we were hanging out at the Curtis house. The music was up real loud, as always. Johnny and Dallas were smoking and talking, Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were playing cards, and me and Darry were watching T.V. Everything was okay...or so I thought. I got this gut feeling somebody was in trouble. My gut feelings are usually pretty dead on. I scanned the room to see who was missing. Then it hit me all of a sudden. Ponyboy! I felt my eyes widen and then Darry nudged my shoulder. I looked up at him. "You okay, Rocky?" he asked. "Darry, I have a feeling Ponyboy's in trouble." That was enough for Darry. All of the guys trusted me when it came to this sort of thing. He jumped up and turned off the T.V. "C'mon, guys. We gotta find Pony." With that said, we all ran out the door. In a matter of minutes we reached the spot where Ponyboy was getting worked over by a couple of Socs. The guys ran the Socs away while I ran to Pony. I knelt down beside him and put his head in my lap. "Ponyboy? Ponyboy, are you okay?" I asked. He moaned in response. When the guys came back, I hauled Ponyboy to his feet. I kept my hands on his shoulders til he was able to stand on his own. Between Darry asking if he was okay and yelling at him for walking alone, I could've sworn he was crying. But I kept my trap shut. We sat down. The guys were smoking and talking. I joined the conversation a few minutes later. "I wish I could've pounded on those Socs!"  
  
"You know," Two-Bit started,"you ain't like any other greaser chick we know."  
  
I tried to cock an eyebrow like Two-Bit. Tried being the keyword. "How so?"  
  
"Well, for starters, your clothes."  
  
"What about 'em?"  
  
"They're not revealing. You wear jeans and tee-shirts. And your never overdoing the make-up thing. Very rarely do you swear, you never drink, and you never smoke."  
  
"You're a better fighter than any of the other girls we know," added Steve.  
  
"You actually have class for a greasy girl," put in Sodapop.  
  
"Thanks you guys," I said.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody wanna come?" Dally offered as he lit up a cigarette. Pony said he and Johnny would go. Two-Bit, maybe. Darry, Soda, and Steve were all busy. "How about you, Rockelle? Wanna come?"  
  
"Okay." I always liked Dallas Winston. I loved Dallas Winston if you wanna know the truth. But I loved the whole gang. And the gang loved me....in a little sister way. Johnny was the gang's little brother.  
  
One of the many things Johnny and I had in common was our hero worship for Dallas Winston. We'd say 'yes' to anything Dally offered us. We'd do anything he wanted.  
  
I looked at my watch and realized I had to get home. "I hate to do this but I gotta go. But stop by my house later, okay, boys?" They nodded. "Bye." When I walked in the house I yelled, "Mom, I'm home!" I always did when I got home; just to see if she'd even if acknowlege my presence.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen!" she yelled back. "Any plans for the weekend?" she asked when I strolled into the kitchen.  
  
Wow, an intrest in my plans. Thats a first, I thought to myself. As I rummaged through the fridge I said, "Uh, me, Pony, and Johnny are going to the Nightly Double with Dally tomorrow night. Two-Bit might show up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I heard the front door open. "Hey!" someone said. It was Two-Bit's voice. I closed the fridge and ran to the living room.  
  
"Hey, Two-Bit!" I was so happy to see him. "What's up? How's Pony?"  
  
"He's fine. Dallas whipped Shepard a few minutes ago."  
  
"Any blood shed?" I asked eagerly.  
  
"Naw. A black eye and some bruises for Shepard though."  
  
"How'd Dally come out?"  
  
"Alive."  
  
"Two-Bit, seriously."  
  
"I am."  
  
I smiled. "C'mon. Tell me!"  
  
"Not a mark on him. Shepard was probably had a hang over."  
  
I laughed. "C'mon, lets go to my room." I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall to my room. I shut the door behind us and put on our favorite Elvis album. Two-Bit is my best friend. When I first moved into the neighborhood, I was walking around by myself. Three big guys circled me. Sure I can handle two, but three? No way. I yelled for help and lucky for me someone heard. My knight in shining armor flicked out his switchblade and scared the guys away.  
  
"Thanks," I said, relived.  
  
"No problem." He studied me for a moment. "You're new around here, ain't ya?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm Rockelle." I extended my hand.  
  
"Two-Bit," he said as he shook my hand. Since that day we've always been tight. "Don't step on my blue suede shoes," we sang together. The song ended and I went to my closet as 'Hound Dog' started to play.  
  
"Two-Bit, what should I wear to the movies tomorrow?"  
  
He got off the floor and went to my closet. He pulled out blue jeans, a pink tee that says 'Doesn't Play Well With Others' in white letters, and then he took off his jeans jacket and tossed it all on my bed. "Wear that."  
  
"Okay. Thanks. Hey, are you coming to the movies tomorrow with all of us?"  
  
He shrugged. "I might."  
  
"Please?" I begged.  
  
"I'll show up sometime during the night."  
  
"Fair enough. Lets go find everybody."  
  
"Okay." We walked out of my room and down the hall.  
  
"Mom, me and Two-Bit are going to the lot!" I yelled.  
  
No answer. There's my normal mother. She must have been watching one too many talk shows when she actually spoke to me today, I thought.  
  
"Oh, well." I shrugged. "Lets go."  
  
When we got outside Two-Bit asked, "Wanna piggy back ride?"  
  
"Okay." I hopped on Two-Bit's back and he ran to the lot. When we got there we saw Johnny and Dallas kicking around a football.  
  
"Dally, catch her!" Two-Bit yelled.  
  
"Two-Bit, dont drop me!" As soon as I said that, Two-Bit let me go. But lucky for me, Dallas grabbed me around the waist before I hit the ground. He swung me around. "Omigosh!" I yelled. Then me and Dally fell to the ground. I was cracking up. The guys too. We goofed off and played football (me and Dally versus Two-Bit and Johnny; Two-Bit and Johnny won) until it got dark. Then Two-Bit and Dally left. Me and Johnny stayed at the lot.  
  
We were laying on our backs. Star gazing and talking. "What do you think the gang is up to right now?" Johnny asked.  
  
"No good," I answered. We laughed. "But seriously, this is what I think is happening right about now: Two-Bit is just about drunk or swiping something, Dallas has found a fight, Steve and his dad are having their own fight, Darry is reading the paper, Ponyboy is reading a book, and Sodapop is sleeping."  
  
"You know us too well," Johnny whispered.  
  
"Yeah..." It was quiet for a moment. "Shoulda grabbed Two-Bits jacket before we left my house," I said as I sat up.  
  
Johnny sat up to and wrapped his jacket around my shoulders. "There ya go."  
  
"Thanks, Johnnycakes. Hey, whattya say we go to Pony's house?"  
  
"Okay." We got up and I grabbed his hand. We walked to the Curtis house in silence. When we got there, I opened the door quietly since everybody was already sleeping. Who wouldnt be? It was 1:45 AM. Me and Johnny were tired. Johnny sat on the couch and I sat next to him. I put my head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. chapter 1! hope u like it. feel free to make suggestions. thanx SodasGurl! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay silly me i forgot the disclaimer last chapter! *smacks forehead* anyways i dont own anybody/anything except Rockelle, her mom, and her evil stepdad Kevin. you'll find out about him this chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed! ok on with my story! When I woke up, Darry, Soda, Pony, Steve, and Two-Bit were staring at me and Johnny. "What?" I asked. "That was adorable," said Two-Bit.  
  
I chucked a pillow at him. I missed. "Two-Bit, as my best friend, you should know I'm not a morning person."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"It's not morning anymore," Ponyboy said. "It's 12:30"  
  
"Glory! Johnny wake up!" I shook Johnny's shoulder. "Cade, wake up!"  
  
"Huh? Wha?" he asked sleepily. He blinked a couple of times then looked at us. "What?" Poor confused Johnny. Ponyboy handed Johnny a piece of paper. It was a picture he drew of me and Johnny asleep on the couch. "Oh." That was all Johnny could say.  
  
"I'm gonna go home and cleaned up. Anybody wanna walk with me?"  
  
"I will," Two-Bit said.  
  
"Me too," Johnny and Pony said in unison. With that we all walked out the door. When we got to my house, I was gonna invite them in but decided against it when I heard something break. "See you in a little bit," is what I said instead. Even Two-Bit knew nothing about my stepfather being a drunk.  
  
I snuck in quietly. In fifteen minutes, I had showered, got dressed, pulled my hair back in a ponytail, and put on a light coat of make-up. I was almost out the door when I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Who's jacket is that? It's too big to be yours."  
  
I was almost out the door!! I took a deep breath then answered with, "It's Two-Bit's jacket, Kevin." I looked at the jacket. It was twice my size but it was comfortable and Two-Bit's. What more of a reason do I need?  
  
"I hate those kids you're always with. Stop seeing them."  
  
"No," I mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?" Oh great, I ticked off the bear when he's already angry.  
  
"I said 'No'. Look, they're my friends. Two-Bit is my best." Kevin slapped me. "Don't talk back or disobey me!" He slapped me again.  
  
I couldn't think of anything to say so I opened the door and ran for it. I started crying. I hated Kevin with every once of my exisitence. I hated him. I hated him. I hated him! But with all of my crying, thinking, and running, I had no idea of who I would run into. 


	3. chapter 3

ok chapter 3! i own nobody but rocky, her mom, and kevin as u all knoe. everyone else belong to the great mind of S.E. Hinton! thanx to my reviewers! u rock! on with my story!~  
  
I literally ran into somebody because my vision was blurred with tears and I couldnt see where I was going. "Watch where you're going!" the guy screamed at me. "Bite me!" I screamed back.  
  
"Rockelle?" The voice sounded so familiar....  
  
"Tim?"  
  
"Yeah. Rockelle, whats wrong?" He sounded worried. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and wiped my eyes with his shirt sleeve. I looked up at his face. He looked as worried as he sounded. "Rocky, what happened?"  
  
"Oh, Timmy!" I cried (I was the only one allowed to call him 'Timmy' because it was my special nickname for him). "It was horrible!"  
  
"What was horrible?" I was crying so hard I couldnt answer. "Okay....Its gonna be okay. Lets just get you over to the Curtis'. Everything is gonna be all right. C'mon." He took me to the house and the whole way over there he kept telling me it was gonna be okay. For some reason I didnt believe him.  
  
By the time we got there I had calmed down. I smoothed my hair down before we went in. "Hey, look who I found!" Tim said as he opened the door. All the guys looked in our direction.  
  
"Hey, Tim. Hi, Rocky," Dally said.  
  
I slid out of Tim's arm and ran to Two-Bit. I wrapped my arms around him. He slowly put his arms around me. "Rockelle, you okay?" he asked.  
  
"When I ran into her she was crying," Tim said. I wanted to slap him at that point. I knew what was coming from the gang now. Interrogation time....whoopee.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Look, I'm okay now. Lets just forget it."  
  
"No. Lets not forget it. Rockelle, tell me."  
  
"Fine. Lets at least sit down first."  
  
Darry sat in the arm chair; Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally got the couch; Soda, Pony, Steve, and Tim sat on the floor. I ended up sitting on Two-Bits lap.  
  
"What happened?" Steve asked. "You have a bruise starting to form on your cheek."  
  
I took a deep breath before I spoke. "Well, Mom wasnt home today. As if that matters. She doesnt even notice me half the time. But my stepdad, Kevin, was. And just my luck, Kevin was drunk. He yelled at me. He told me not to see you guys anymore. I said I was gonna keep seeing you guys. He slapped me twice. Really hard, too. Thats when I ran away from him and into Timmy over there."  
  
"Is this the first time?" Darry asked  
  
"No. It happens at least once a week. Thats why Im rarely at my house."  
  
"Does your mom know?"  
  
"Nope. I wish my real dad was still alive."  
  
"Why didnt you tell me this before?" Two-Bit asked. I shrugged.  
  
"I thought we told each other everything."  
  
"I know...but..."  
  
"You're my best friend."  
  
"Two-Bit......"  
  
"What?" He was mad at me. I hate it when hes mad at me.  
  
"I was embarrassed and scared, okay!?" I blurted out.  
  
"Johnny goes through the same thing! Why are you embarrassed? He's not."  
  
"I-dont-know." I bit the words out through clenched teeth as I got off his lap. I felt hot tears stinging my eyes. A painful lump formed in my throat.  
  
"Why are you scared?"  
  
I started crying again. I tried to stop before I started. No such luck. Soda got up and walked over to me. He slid an arm around my waist and put his other hand behind my head so he could stroke my hair. He let me sob into his shirt.  
  
"Well? Rockelle, answer me."  
  
"Two-Bit, quit grilling her okay?" Dally snapped. I knew that tone. It was his 'Mess-with-me-at-your-own-risk' tone.  
  
"Its okay, Rocky. Kevin aint gonna hurt ya no more," Sodapop whispered.  
  
"No more..." I was okay after that. I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of Two-Bits jacket.  
  
"You really wanna know why Im scared?" I asked still starring at Soda's tear stained shirt. I was keeping my voice steady as humanly possible.  
  
"Yes. You know I do. We all do," Two-Bit said gently.  
  
I turned to face him. "Remember when I was gone for a few days? When I told you I went on vacation?"  
  
"Yeah. So? What about it?"  
  
"Truth is I was in the hospital."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Particularlly bad beating from Kevin. He left me for dead. Somebody found me and took me to the hospital. They paid for all of my bills, making sure I got treated. If they didnt I most likely wouldnt be here now." The room went deadly quiet. "Thats why." I walked out the door and sat on the porch.  
  
  
  
well? what did ya think? please review and tell me! love twobitsgreaserbabi 


	4. Chapter 4

okay, its time for fun! yeah right, disclaimers arent fun! they're annoying so im juss gonna get it over with now. i only own Rockelle, her mom, and Kevin. I do not own Sabrina. Sabrina owns herself. i hope u like chapter 4! Oh and Sandy is not in this story even though she was in the book. Oh and sorry about the first part it keeps running together.   
  
Start here I wasnt crying anymore. My eyes hurt too much. I was so mad at Kevin. But what was worse was that Two-Bit was mad at me. I could take Kevins beatings easier than Two-Bits being mad at me. When the door sqeaked open, I didnt turn around to see who it was. But I found out soon enough.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didnt know." It was Two-Bit who was standing behind me.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" I asked while I stared off into space.  
  
"No. I aint mad you." Two-Bit sat beside me and put an arm around my shoulders.  
  
I smiled. "Good. I cant stand it if any of you guys are mad at me."  
  
"You and Johnny both," he mumbled.  
  
I only smiled. I rested my head against his shoulder. He put his head on mine. We sat like that for a few minutes. It felt great sitting there with Two-Bit but it ended too soon.  
  
"Roxy, are we cool again?" Two-Bit asked softly. He used the nickname only he used for me. Wow, I havent heard that in a long time...  
  
"Yeah. Of course. Do you want your jacket back?"  
  
"Naw. You keep it. I'll get another one."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I want you to have it."  
  
"Okay. Thanks. Lets go back inside."  
  
He agreed and we went back in the house. Tim and Dally were just about to leave, but the I had a sudden stroke of genius. "Hey, Boys, I dare you to stay and play truth or dare," I said.  
  
Dally looked at Tim. Tim looked at Dally. They both looked at me again. "I'll stay," Dally said, accepting my dare. I knew he would.  
  
"You scare me, Rocky. I dont know if I wanna stay," Tim said.  
  
"Whats the matter, Timmy? You chicken?" I asked.  
  
"Yup. Thats what they call me. Timothy Chicken Shepard."  
  
"Whos 'they'?"  
  
"You know,uh, they is........they."  
  
"Riiiiiiiiight. Okay if you're afraid to play truth or dare with me Shepard you can go."  
  
"Okay, bye!" With that said, Tim ran out the door.  
  
I rolled my eyes and jerked my thumb towards the door. "What a wimp!" The guys laughed.  
  
"I'm scared, too!" Two-Bit said. "Can I go?"  
  
"You have no such luck. You're all my prisoners for this afternoon." The guys look semi-nervous, well, except Dallas. I laughed. "Okay! I go first! Dally, truth or dare?"  
  
He grinned before answering, "Dare."  
  
"Okay, Mr. Tough Guy. I dare you to..." I grinned evilly, hoping to scare him ( I got no reaction. He never lets me have my fun! Until now...) "kiss Stevies hand!"  
  
"Excuse me?" they said together. Their eyes were practically bulging out of their heads! It was hilarious!  
  
"Dont make me change my mind, Dallas Winston! I'll just make it worse."  
  
Dally grumbled, "Fine."  
  
Steve cringed as he held out a hand.  
  
Dally looked at me. "Today, Dally," I said holding back my laughter. The guys were about to burst.  
  
Dallas grabbed Steves hand and kissed it. After he kissed Steves hand he dropped it as if it was something that would kill him. He searched for a piece of gum. The guys were in hysterics as Dally chewed frantically on his gum and as Steve ran off to wash his hands. When Steve came back he and Dally wouldnt even look at each other. It took us all a minute or two to calm down.  
  
"Dally's turn!" Two-Bit said.  
  
"Wanna be my victim, Matthews?" Dally asked. He was kinda mad he had to kiss a guys hand. Glad he didnt pick me!  
  
Two-Bit shook his head. "No."  
  
"Too bad. Truth or dare?"  
  
Two-Bit gulped. "Is Mickey Mouse on?"  
  
"No. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Fine.....dare."  
  
"I dare you to ask out the girl you secretly love."  
  
"You...you sure Mickey's not on?"  
  
"Positive. Now ask her out!"  
  
I was trying to think of who it would be that Two-Bit loved but I couldnt think of anybody. He never said anything about loving somebody.  
  
"Last time I ever tell you anything, Dally."  
  
"We're waiting."  
  
Two-Bit took a deep breath. He actually looked nervous. He started running his index finger up and down one of his sideburns. "Rockelle, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
He loves me? I thought. How cool! "Uh..." My brain went dead. I couldnt think of the word I wanted to use. Geez what is it?? "Yes!" I blurted out. Oh, so thats the one I wanted...  
  
Two-Bit smiled. Then he kissed me. The guys cheered.  
  
"Um...your turn, Two-Bit," I said as I blushed.  
  
"Yeah. Okay. Soda, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!" Soda said happily.  
  
"Oh, Two-Bit I got one!" I said. I whispered my dare in his ear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me! Do it Two-Bit!"  
  
"Fine. Soda, my partner in crime dares you to do a handstand in your underwear."  
  
The guys laughed but Soda finally agreed to it. While he was doing it, we heard a girl's voice say, "Wow. Nice."  
  
"Eep!" Soda said. Then he wobbled and fell.  
  
"Hey, Rina!" I said. Sabrina was my only gal pal and Soda's girlfriend.  
  
"Hey, Rocky." She surveyed the room. "Whats going on here?"  
  
"We're playing truth or dare."  
  
"Oooooh fun. I believe we were watching Soda perform his dare."  
  
"Hey, Baby," Soda said as he slipped on his pants. After he was dressed again, he walked over to Sabrina and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Care to join us?"  
  
"Of course." We told Sabrina what happened before she got there. Rina cracked up when she heard about Steve and Dally. When we told her that me and Two-Bit were going out she said,  
  
"Now you dont have to keep me on the phone for hours asking when Two-Bits gonna ask you out!" I blushed and the guys laughed. We played until it started to get dark. (A/N: I'm running out of stunts for truth or dare!)  
  
"Hey, I got an idea!" Dally said.  
  
"What is it?" Darry asked.  
  
"Let's play spin the bottle!"  
  
"Okay! I just finished a beer so heres a bottle," Two-Bit said. We all sat in a circle and decided if you landed on somebody you didnt want to kiss you had to take off an article of clothing. "Dally, you go first. You thought of it."  
  
Dally spun the bottle and it landed on Steve. We all cracked up. Well not Steve or Dally but the rest of us did. "I'll just take off my jacket," Dallas said. He took it off and threw it on the couch. When Steve spun it, it landed on Soda.  
  
"Bye-bye to my shirt," Steve said.  
  
Soda spun it and it landed on Sabrina. If you think he didnt kiss her then you dont know whats going on do you?  
  
This game went on went on until the guys were in their underwear (Well, except Darry. He decided he didnt want to play and he left) and me and Rina were barefoot. The guys decided they didnt want to play anymore and got dressed.  
  
"We should get going to the movies," Dally said.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Lets go!" I said. "Bye, Rina! See ya, guys!" I went outside and did a cartwheel. When I looked behind me, I saw Pony, Johnny, and Dallas. "Is Two-Bit coming?"  
  
"Later," said Ponyboy.  
  
"Okay then. Lets go." We walked to the Nightly Double in silence. Well, half way in silence. The quiet started to bother me so I started singing 'All Shook Up' by Elvis Presly. The guys joined me in mid-song. By the time we were done singing, we had reached our destination. We hopped the fence and went to find some seats.  
  
We sat down then a couple of familiar Soc girls sat in front of us. I hope I didnt put the frogs in their lockers...  
  
"Hey, she's cute," Dallas said, pointing to the red head. Uh-oh. Dallas got that look in his eyes. The look he always gets whenever he wants to give a chick a hard time or score. He leaned forward and started whispering something to her.  
  
She obviously didnt like that. She yelled in his face while her friend pretended like the only thing that exisited in the whole world was the movie. Dallas shrugged and walked off. At least for the time being. The red head turned around to face us. "Are you boys gonna start something, too?" she asked.  
  
"No," Ponyboy said.  
  
"You dont look the type anyway. What are your names?"  
  
"Ponyboy," said Pony.  
  
"Thats a lovely name. What about you?" She was looking right at Johnny.  
  
"Johnny," he whispered.  
  
"Hes really shy," I said.  
  
"Oh, I see." She looked at me for a moment. "Arent you in my gym class?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm the hellraiser of 3rd period gym."  
  
"Oh. So you're Rockelle."  
  
"Yep. And proud of it." I just realized who she was. She was a cheerleader. Sherry Valance. Better known as Cherry though 'cause she had red hair. She was really nice. I never told anybody this but I made sure she never got tortured. She was always real nice to me. But then I realized they werent with their boyfriends. Where were Bob and Randy? "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah go ahead."  
  
"Where are your boyfriends?"  
  
"We left when they brought out the booze, so I honestly dont know."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Just wondering." This was going to be a bad night. Intresting, yes, but still bad. 


	5. Chapter 5

omg! i'm no longer banished from the computer! *cheers and does happy dance while smiling like a chessy cat* :) i'm soooooooooooo sorry about the long wait, but with high school and being banished from the computer, there wasnt much i could do. but i'm back and u got chapter 5! thanx to my reviewers, ur awesome!  
  
DISCLAIMER: must get annoying thing over with. i do not own The Outsiders! they all belong to SE Hinton and u know it. :) i only own Rockelle, her mom, and evil Kevin. oh and Sabrina (i got permission to say i own her). P.S.- dear God, please dont sue me! im flat broke and u wont get a single penny! now on with my story cause im sure my rambling is to no intrest for u!   
  
Cherry and Marcia talked to Pony and Johnny a little bit more (I didnt catch the rest of the conversation; I was watching the movie) before Dallas came back with drinks for everyone. After he handed out the drinks he sat next to Cherry. She was anything but happy about Dallas being there. She threw her drink in his face. Dally wasnt the slightest bit angry. He just grinned. I knew what that grin meant.  
  
Dally put his arms around her and tried to kiss her. She didnt want that. Cherry did everything she could to get him off and failed. But then Johnny and I came to her rescue.  
  
Johnny put a hand on Dally's shoulder and said, "Hey, Dally, leave her alone."  
  
"Huh?" Dally asked. "What did you say?" I guess he was taken aback by thought of Johnny actually talking.  
  
"C'mon, Dal, you heard him. Leave her alone," I said backing Johnny up. I heard my voice shake the tiniest bit 'cause I was afraid of what Dally might do. But I knew me and Johnny could say or do anything to Dallas and get away with it. If it were anybody else but us he would've beaten the tar out of them in a second flat.  
  
Dallas was mad. He stood up and stalked off; fists shoved into his pockets.  
  
"Thanks you two. He had me scared to death," Cherry said relieved.  
  
"You sure didnt show it," Johnny said.  
  
"Yeah, nobody talks to Dallas Winston like that and gets away with it," I added.  
  
"You guys do."  
  
Johnny blushed and I laughed.  
  
The girls invited us to sit up with them. Cherry sat on the end, next to her was Ponyboy, then me, Johnny, and last but not least, Marcia. Once again I paid no attention to the conversation going between the four of them. I just got lost in the movie. But reality came back quickly when I heard a deep voice say, "Okay, greasers, you've had it."  
  
I jumped out of my skin, it seemed like. I turned around and guess who I saw? "Two-Bit!" I yelled at him. My heart was ponding wildly. He scared me to death. I looked over at Johnny and he looked horrible. He was so pale and breathing funny. I got this horrible ringing in my ears that seemed to last an eternity. It finally stopped when Cherry and Ponyboy left to go get something, I'm guessing it was snacks. Two-Bit, Johnny, and Marcia were having a conversation. I didnt feel like talking or listening so I just lost myself in the movie again.  
  
After the movie, Cherry, Marcia, Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit, and I started walking to his house to pick up the car to drive Cherry and Marcia home. Me and Cherry stayed behind everyone for a minute 'cause Cherry wanted to talk to me about something. Little did I know what topic it was that she wanted to talk about.  
  
"So, Rockelle, how've you been since, well, you know?" I guess she hated the memory of watching me almost die as much as I did.  
  
"I've been okay. The only real trouble was Kevin slapping me earlier."  
  
"Oh. Ouch. Your stepdad is a real jerk."  
  
"You got that right." After a second of silence I added, "Thanks, Cherry."  
  
"Hey. its okay. I was happy to help you."  
  
"You dig okay with me."  
  
"Right back at you."  
  
"Girls, ya' coming?" Two-Bit yelled. They were all, like, ten feet away from us.  
  
"Yeah, wait a sec!" I yelled back. We ran and caught up with them. Two- Bit turned his back to me and I jumped on.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
" 'Hey', what?"  
  
Two-Bit chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing." He carried me a few feet then i slid off. Everything was going okay until Ponyboy snapped at Cherry and Johnny. That earned him a slap upside the head; courtesy of Two- Bit.  
  
It just got worse when a blue Mustang pulled up behind us. Two Soc got out. Make that stumbled out in a drunken frenzy. I recognized them to be Bob Sheldon, Cherry's boyfriend, and Randy Adderson, Marcia's boyfriend. Bob was wearing three heavy rings, I noticed. Johnny did, too. I saw it on his face. His eyes were really wide and he was kinda pale. He looked at me quickly. "Those are the guys that beat me up!" his face said clearly.  
  
"Just 'cause we got a little drunk last time..." Bob complained.  
  
Cherry flipped. She really gave him what he was asking for.  
  
"Baby," Randy said turning to Marcia, "you know its not like this very often. But why are you walking with these bums?"  
  
"Who you calling bums?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Look here, greasers, theres four more of us in the back seat..."  
  
"Well, pity the backseat."  
  
"If you're looking for a fight..."  
  
"Maybe I am looking for a fight." Within the blink of an eye, Two-Bit had picked up a pop bottle and broke off a piece. He handed it to Ponyboy. Then he flicked out his pride-and-joy black handled switch. "Try it, pal."  
  
I stepped in front of Bob. "I'll take you on." He laughed. "Laugh while you can, 'cause soon you'll be screaming in agony."  
  
"Stop it!" Cherry yelled.  
  
"Why? We aint scared of them!" Two-Bit and I protested together.  
  
"I hate fights. I cant stand them. Bob, we'll go with you. Just wait a minute."  
  
Ponyboy pulled Cherry aside and had a mini-conversation with her. While the Bob, Randy, and Marcia waited, I gave the guys the meanest and toughest glare I could manage. After a minute Cherry went back to her friends and got in the car. The blue Mustang spit smog into our faces while it zoomed off.  
  
It was just me, Two-Bit, Pony, and Johnny.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go hunt some action," Two-Bit said. He kissed my lips sweetly and then added,  
  
"See ya' later." Then there was three.   
  
Thats chapter five! did u like it or hate it? please review and tell me! :) 


	6. Chapter 6

okay! chapter six! i never thought my story would get that far! thanx for reviewing! DISCLAIMER(everybodys favorite part!): okay by now u should know who i own and who i dont. but in case u need a reminder: i only own Rockelle, Kevin, her mom, and Sabrina. NO ONE ELSE! everybody else belongs to SE HINTON! please dont sue me! Me and Ponyboy and Johnny went to the lot to hang out for a while. When we got there we all sat down and relaxed.  
  
"So you like Cherry?" I asked Ponyboy.  
  
"She's pretty. Too bad she's a Soc," he responded bitterly.  
  
It was quiet for a moment.  
  
"I can't take much more of this! I'll kill myself or something!" said Johnny. To my horror, I realized he was crying.  
  
Me and Pony crawled over to Johnny in a hurry. We both put an arm around him. "Johnny, no, please dont," I begged. I kissed his cheek lightly and gave him a hug.  
  
"Yeah. You cant kill yourself," said Ponyboy.  
  
"Well I wont but I gotta do something," Johnny said. "Theres gotta be a place without greasers or Socs...with just plain ordinary people..."  
  
At that point we all laid down on our backs, looking at the stars. We listened to Ponyboy talk about the country. I fell asleep half way through the story. Next thing I know, I wake up to a THUD! I sat up quick and yelled, "I take the Fifth!"  
  
"Come on. We're running away," Ponyboy announced.  
  
Me and Johnny got up and ran alongside him for three blocks. When we stopped running, me and Johnny realized Pony was crying. "You got a cigarette, Johnny? I'm scared," Pony sobbed.  
  
"Don't be, man. You're scaring me." Johnny tossed Ponyboy a cigarette and lit it for him.  
  
"Ponyboy, what happened?" I asked.  
  
"Darry hit me! I swear he cant stand me anymore!"  
  
I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. "Its gonna be all right," I whispered before I let go.  
  
"Why dont we walk to the park and back? Maybe I'll be cooled off enough to go home then.  
  
We agreed and walked back to the park. Ponyboy had stopped crying after a minute. 'Thank, God,' I thought, 'I hate watching him cry.'   
  
We climbed up to the top of the jungle gym and made ourselves comfortable (or as comfortable you can get sitting on a hunk of metal, anyway). I heard a car coming. I looked up. It was the blue Mustang from earlier that night. "Crap. Soc Alert," I said.  
  
"They're outta their territory," Pony hissed.  
  
"I bet they're looking for us, Pon. We picked up their girls," Johnny added.  
  
The blue Mustang pulled up in front of the jungle gym. Six drunk Socs got out. Two of them were Bob and Randy. I guess the other four were the ones who were in the backseat earlier. Me and the boys hopped off the jungle gym and stood in front of the Socs. Bob looked at us and said,  
  
"You know what a greaser is? White trash with long, greasy hair."  
  
Oh how I hated Bob Sheldon at that moment! My heart almost stopped when he said that, it seemed like.  
  
Pony retaliated by saying, "You know what a Soc is? White trash with Mustangs and madrass." Then he spit at them. 'Go, Ponyboy!' I thought. Then the Socs chased us to the fountain. Three Socs grabbed Ponyboy and started dunking him under the water. One was pounding on Johnny and the other two attacked me. At one point, me and Johnny pretended we were down for good. Then those jerks left us and helped their drunk friends drown Ponyboy.  
  
Johnny flicked out his switchblade. He snuck up quietly and dug the knife into someones back. When he pulled the switch out the other guys ran.  
  
Johnny looked at his switchblade with pure fear in his eyes. "Oh, God...." he whispered. He sat against the fountain and started shaking.  
  
"Is he.....dead?" I whispered.  
  
Johnny nodded. His eyes never left the switchblade. It was covered in Bob's blood.  
  
My hand flew to my mouth. My stomach did flips. A hot tear escaped my eye and down my cheek. Not from sadness though.....from fear. I went and sat next to Johnny and I noticed Ponyboy was lying on the ground beside him. Ponyboy woke up a few minutes later. At the sight of the bloody and lifeless Soc, he was sick. Who could blame him?  
  
"What are we gonna do?" I yelled. I was still shaking like a leaf but my crying stopped.  
  
"Dally," Johnny said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dally. Dally will help us. Lets go find him."  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Me and Pony got up and ran after Johnny. We ran to Buck Merril's place. Buck scares me. He's always winking at me. He smells like whiskey and tobacco. He's mean too. On top of all that, he has horrible taste in music. Hank Williams....yuck.  
  
I pounded on the door. Buck answered. "Whatta ya kids want?" His words were slurred. Drunk slob.  
  
"Dallas. Get Dallas," I demanded. I tried not to remember all the times he tried to kiss me while i stared at him with the same glare I gave Bob and Randy earlier. If I did remember, I'd freak out and hide behind Pony and Johnny.  
  
"Hes busy."  
  
"Tell him its Ponyboy, Johnny, and Rockelle."  
  
"He'll come," Johnny added.  
  
Buck stumbled away and Dallas came back in his place.  
  
"Whats up?" Dally asked.  
  
"Johnny killed a Soc," I whispered. I looked Dally in the eye when I told him. I felt my eyes widen when I said 'killed'. Then I shuddered at the memory of dead Bob at the park.  
  
"Wow. Good for you."  
  
"Dally, can you help us out?" Johnny begged.  
  
"Get in here. Lets see what we can do about this mess."  
  
We went upstairs to an empty room. Dally gave Pony a dry shirt that belonged to Buck because his sweatshirt was soaked. Ponyboy also received Dally's leather jacket. Dallas got us $50, a loaded gun, and a hideout...an old abandoned church at the top of Jay Mountain in Windrixville.  
  
"Thanks, Dallas," I said.  
  
"No big deal. Now git' outta here." He smiled before we left.  
  
Me and Pony and Johnny hopped the 3:15 train to Windrixville that morning. It was a forty-five minute ride and I didnt want anyone falling asleep so I acted like a dork and kept us all awake for the ride. After the forty-five minutes, we jumped off the train and landed in the cold wet dew.  
  
We got directions to Jay Mountain from a friendly farmer. The hike up the mountain was torture! My legs were killing me by the time we got to the church. Once inside we all fell fast asleep on the hard cement floor. I woke up to a sound echoing off the walls. onny...onny... At first it scared me. It took me a minute to realize it was Ponyboy calling for Johnny. Not long after that Johnny came back with supplies.  
  
He bought some bread, peanut butter, baloney, cards, cigarettes, soap, peroxide, "Gone With the Wind"....wait a minute! Peroxide?  
  
"Peroxide?" me and Pony questioned in unison.  
  
"Our descriptions will be in the paper. We cant fit em," Johnny explained. He was right and I hated that fact.  
  
Me and Pony loved our hair. Pony's hair was squared off in back, long in front at the sides. It was a real nice color too. Somewhere between light brown and red. My hair goes to my elbows. Like my eyes, it was dark brown. And straight.  
  
"Johnny what do you plan on doing to our hair?" I asked.   
  
"Rocky, I'm gonna cut your hair and put blond streaks in it. Pony, I'm gonna cut your hair and bleach it. I'm gonna cut my hair and wash all the grease out. I'm too dark skinned to look all right as a blond."  
  
Me and Pony looked at each other. Then we looked back at Johnny. "Fine," we mumbled together.  
  
I went first. Johnny cut my hair to shoulder length and put the peroxide streaks in my hair. It actually turned out okay. I could live with it.   
  
I cut Pony's hair enough to be a disguise. Johnny bleached it. Pony looked, well, different. I knew he hated it; mainly 'cause he said so, so I didnt say anything about it.  
  
Pony cut Johnny's hair. It came out kinda short but Johnny didnt seem to care much though. We were sitting inside while Johnny's hair dried. Johnny sat between me and Pony. He was freezing. "Two-Bit would've loved that store. Everything was open; easy to swipe," Johnny said.  
  
"I miss Two-Bit," I said.  
  
"Even though we just say Two-Bit last night, I miss him too," said Pony. "I cant believe just last night we were talking to Cherry and Marcia. Just last night..."  
  
"Shut up!" Johnny yelled, cutting off Ponyboy. "I killed someone last night!" Johnny was crying. He jumped up and started pacing around. "I shouldn't have brought a thirteen-year-old and a fourteen-year-old with me."  
  
"I'm fourteen! I've been fourteen for a month!" Pony shouted. Johnny had stopped crying but Ponyboy had started.  
  
"I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen next month," I mumbled. I was on the verge of crying myself.  
  
Johnny sighed. "I'm sorry. I didnt mean it like that. Its just so crazy." Johnny said. "Dont cry you two.....Please dont...." He sat between us again and put an arm around each of us. Soon, I fell asleep.   
  
Me and Pony woke up pretty early the next morning so we went to the back of the church to watch the sunrise. We were both startled when Johnny spoke.  
  
"Gosh, that was pretty. Too bad it cant stay like that forever."  
  
"Nothing gold can stay," Pony and I said together. We looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Me and Pony responded together with this:   
  
"Nature's first green is gold. Her hardest hue to hold. Her early leafs a flower; But only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief. So dawn goes down today. Nothing gold can stay."  
  
"Thats what I meant! Where'd you two learn that?"  
  
"Robert Frost wrote it." Once again me and Pony answered together.  
  
"You two are a match made in Heaven," Johnny said.  
  
Me and Pony laughed. "Theres no way I'm gonna make a move on Rockelle! Shes Two-Bits girl!" Pony said.  
  
"Yeah," I added.  
  
Johnny laughed. "Lets go back inside." By the fifth day Pony smoked so much he was sick. Cant say Johnny didnt warn him. I owed Johnny $100 from a poker game. We got bored and fell asleep.  
  
By morning I heard a whistle. It started out low then hit a sudden high note. Even though I was half asleep, I knew it was Dallas.   
  
Dallas came in. "Wake up kids!" he yelled.  
  
We all sat up sleepily and asked question after question.  
  
"Wow. Slow down. First things first. I'm starved since I skipped breakfast. What about you three?"  
  
"Starving!" We all said in unison.  
  
Dally laughed. "Mail call. Letter for Ponyboy Curtis from Sodapop Curtis and letter for Rockelle Stevens from Two-Bit Matthews."  
  
"How'd they know where we are?" Pony asked as Dally handed us the letters.  
  
"I told them I didnt know where you were but they didnt believe me. They really wanted you to have thoughs letters..."  
  
Dallas said something else to Ponyboy but I dont know what. I was too busy reading Two-Bit's letter to care. He wrote: Rockelle,  
  
Hey, Baby! I miss you so much! We were all scared when you three turned up missing. I still am. When Dally got hauled into the station about the dead Soc in the park it just added to the fear. Look, I dont want to write anymore sad stuff, okay? I cant wait to see you again. I really want to talk to you about something. But I want to talk to you in person so I'll wait til you get back. Say hi to the boys for us. See you when you come back. I love you. xoxo Love always, Two-Bit   
  
  
  
OK forgot a part in the disclaimer! I dont own the poem "Nothing Gold Can Stay" Robert Frost does. Well hope u liked the chapter! please review! thanks! :) 


	7. Chapter 7

okay im sooooooo sorry for the long wait! heres chapter 7 (finally)! DISCLAIMER: i dont own anybody from the outsiders! S.E. Hinton does! anybody who did not appear in the outsiders is MINE!   
  
"I wonder what Two-Bit wants to say?" I thought to myself.  
  
"Is it safe to go out now, Dallas?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
"Yeah. The cops are looking for you in Texas and your disguised. You're good to go."  
  
We all got into Buck's T-Bird that Dally borrowed. Geez I forgot how fast he drives! He takes a turn on two wheels! I thought I was gonna be sick. Thank God i didnt.  
  
When we got to Dairy Queen, me and the boys filled up on BBQ sandwhiches, hot fudge sundaes, and Pepsi.  
  
"Socs are crawling around all over the city. The kid you killed had plenty of friends. Soc against grease. I started carrying a heater..."  
  
"Dally!" Ponyboy said frightened, "You kill people with heaters!"  
  
"Switchblades too apparently." Johnny gulped. "Relax. It aint loaded. But it sure helps a bluff. We had little "meeting" with a Soc. We're gonna have a rumble. If they win things go on as usual. If we win they stay outta our territory for good. Two-Bit got jumped a few days ago."  
  
I practically choked on my sandwhich. Ponyboy patted my back. "You okay, Little One?" he asked. Wow, none of the guys had called me "Little One" one a while...  
  
"Hey, dont choke back there. Two-Bits okay. Me and Darry came along in time. He didnt need too much help though. You know hes a good fighter. Oh, I forgot to tell you! We got a spy."  
  
"A spy? Who is it?" Johnny asked.  
  
"The red-head. Cherry whats-her-name."  
  
Me and Johnny practically gagged and Pony almost dropped his sundae. "Cherry Valance?" we questioned together.  
  
"Yeah. She said she'd keep up with what was going on with the Socs. She also said she'd testify that the Socs were drunk and they were looking for a fight and you fought back strictly on self-defense." Dallas gave a short grim laugh. "That gal sure does hate me. I offered to take her to the Dingo for a Coke but she told me to go to hell." He surveyed the scene. "Man, this place is out of it. What do they do for kicks around here, play checkers? I aint ever been to the country before. Have any of you?'  
  
Johnny shook his head.  
  
"Dad used to take us huntin," said Ponyboy.  
  
"Me and Mrs. Curtis went with em' once. She didnt want to be the only girl to go so I went, too."  
  
"How'd you like it, Little One?" Dally asked.  
  
"I cried when Darry got a duck. Soda had to take me back to the truck." Dally laughed. "Why did I get invited anyway?"  
  
"Uh...Soda...Soda had a crush on you before he fell in love with Sabrina," said Ponyboy.  
  
"What?" I was surprised. I thought Soda had only thought of me as a sister since the first day we met.  
  
Pony's ears got red. "Dont tell him I told you," Pony begged.  
  
"I promise I wont say a word." My mind suddenly drifted to thoughts of Two-Bit. I was brought out of my daydream, however, when Johnny said, "We're goin back and turnin ourselves in."  
  
Dallas swore in a low voice for a minute or two then demanded: "What?"  
  
"I got a good chance of bein let off easy. I aint got no record with the fuzz and it was self-defense; Pony, Cherry, and Rocky can testify to that. We wont say that you helped us, Dallas, and we'll give back that gun and whats left of the money so you wont get into trouble. And we'll say we hitchhiked back,okay?"  
  
"You sure you want to go back?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure. It aint fair for Pony to have to stay in that church with Darry and Soda worryin about him all the time. I dont guess my folks are worried about me or anything?"  
  
Poor Johnny. I knew exactly how he felt. His dad hates him and his no- good mom ignores him. My stepdad cant stand me and Mom's been ignoring me since Dad died. But I've gotten over it though. Johnny hasnt.  
  
"The boys are worried. Two-Bit was going to go to Texas to hunt for you."  
  
"My parents. Did they ask about me?" Johnny repeated.  
  
"No," Dally snapped, "they didnt. What do they matter, Johnny? My old man doent give a damn about me but that dont bother me none."  
  
That was the only similarity between me and Dallas Winston. Besides the fact that we're greasers- we didnt care what our parents thought.  
  
Johnny didnt answer Dallas. But he looked at the dashboard with such hurt bewilderment, that I started crying silently.  
  
Ponyboy looked at me and saw the tears sliding down my cheeks. He awkwardly put his hand on mine. I entertwined my fingers with his and put my other hand in my lap. I looked down at my scuffed up tennis shoes with the shoelaces got me for my birthday last year. Blue with black polkadots.  
  
I took a deep breath. I tried to keep my crying under control. I really did. But I failed. Dally turned around in his seat to face me. "Hey...Little One, whats wrong?"  
  
His eyes looked sympathetic and he had a frown that furrowed his eyebrows a little bit. I looked away from his face.  
  
"Nothing. I'll be okay in a minute."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be okay."  
  
Dally turned back around and pulled outta the Dairy Queen. We flew down the road and I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of Two-Bits jacket. I stopped crying.  
  
"Blast it, Johnny," Dally growled.  
  
I didnt hear much after that. I looked at Johnny. He was staring at his feet, looking awful sad. He hated for any of us to be mad at him. Thats something else me and Johnny had in common. That and we were the most sensitive out of all the greasers in our group.  
  
"Johnny..." the tone of Dally's voice is what brought me back to reality. It was a high pleading tone, something I didnt know Dallas was capable of. "Johnny, I aint mad at you. I just dont want you to get hurt. You dont know what a few months in jail can do to you. Blast it, Johnny"---he pushed his extremely blond hair out of his eyes---"you get hardened in jail. I dont want that to happen to you. Like it happened to me..."  
  
My eyes got wide. Dallas never talked like that. If he ever did talk about jail it was to brag. He didnt care about anyone either...well, except for Johnny and me. He wouldnt admit it but I knew he loved us.  
  
I looked next to me. Me and Pony were still holding hands with our fingers entertwined. I moved my finger, causing Ponyboy to look down. We let go of each others hands. His ears turned bright red.  
  
Next thing I knew we were back at the top of Jay Mountain. I heard Dally whisper, "Oh, glory!" The church was on fire!  
  
Me and Pony and Johnny hopped out of the car and ran to the nearest grown up. I heard Dally cussing us out and threating to beat our heads in if we didnt come back. I guess he wasnt too mad 'cause he never carried out his threat.  
  
Pony got the scoop from a heavy guy. The guy said they were having a school picnic, then the place is burning up.  
  
At that time a lady came up ranting and raving that some of the children were missing. We heard a faint yelling that came from inside the church.  
  
Ponyboy started running towards the church. Me and Johnny followed, ignoring the heavy guy completly. Once inside me and Johnny shouted, "Hey, Ponyboy!" He turned to look at us then turned around again. I couldnt hear anything over the crackling of the fire so I just followed the boys.  
  
We found the kids and started dropping them out of the window. Dally was yelling something about the roof. I couldnt tell what. Once all of the kids were out me and Johnny got Ponyboy out first. Pieces of the roof were raining down on us.  
  
"Cade, get the hell outta here!" I yelled as I pushed him toward the window. Dallas grabbed him and dragged him out. I was almost out the window when a piece of timber fell on my leg. It pinned me to the ground and I screamed bloody murder. Dallas jumped through the window again to get me.  
  
"You'll be okay, Honey!" Dally yelled over the noise.  
  
He picked me up and I yelped at the pain in my leg. Dallas carried me out to safety. 'He saved my life,' I thought. 'I have to thank him.'  
  
"Dallas," I said weakly.  
  
"What is it, Little One?"  
  
I was about to thank him but a black veil was dropped over me.   
  
  
  
What do think? Do you like it? Please review and tell me! Until next time... 3 Rockelle 


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8! hope its to your liking. DISCLAIMER: i own nobody! thats rite NOBODY! except for dr.pepper (no not the drink), rockelle, sabrina, rockelles mom, kevin, jen...and thats it! so dont think otherwise and sue me! im flat BROKE! okay enuff of my stupid disclaimer and on with my story!   
  
*Scene: Curtis House (Nobodys POV)*   
  
Darry and Soda were sitting in the living room. Neither one of them saying a word. Soda had just got done crying when Sabrina walked in.  
  
"Hi," Sabrina said softly. She sat next to Soda on the couch and put an arm around him. "Everything's gonna be okay," she whispered. Just then the phone rang. Darry ran to it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is this Darrel Curtis?"  
  
"Yes it is. Who is this?"  
  
"Dr. Pepper from Tulsa Hospital." (A/N: i could not think of a better name for the doctor! LoL)  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"We have your brother Ponyboy Curtis in the waiting room. When you come to pick him up, I'll fill you in on all the details."  
  
"Okay. I'll be there." He hung up the phone without saying good-bye to Dr. Pepper. He picked up the keys to the truck and said, "Soda, Rina, get in the truck. We're going to the hospital." He walked out the door with Soda and Rina right behind him.  
  
*Scene: The Truck and still nobodys POV*  
  
Rina sat in between Soda and Darry. "Darry, is Ponyboy okay? Whats wrong? Did the doc say anything?" Soda asked nervously.  
  
"No he didnt, Soda. Just calm down. We'll find out as soon as we get there, okay?"  
  
"Why--" Soda was cut off by Sabrina. She put her index finger on his lips to silence him. He was way too nervous to enjoy a kiss so this would have to do.  
  
"Soda, everything is gonna be all right. Just relax, okay?" Her voice was low and soothing. She kissed his cheek and took her finger off of his mouth. Soda grabbed her hand and held it the rest of the way to the hospital. Nobody said another word.  
  
*Scene: Hospital and once again its still nobodys POV*  
  
When they were inside, Darry demanded to see Dr. Pepper. Dr. Pepper and said, "Hello, how can I help you?"  
  
"You just called me and said my little brother, Ponyboy Curtis, is here. Whats wrong with him?"  
  
"He'll be okay. Just a little smoke inhalation from the fire."  
  
"There was a fire?"  
  
"Yes. Him and three others saved little kids from a burning church. But your brother is all right. He's in the waiting room. Third door on your right."  
  
Darry, Soda, and Sabrina ran down the hall and saw Ponyboy sitting in a chair.  
  
"Pony!" Darry and Soda shouted.  
  
Pony looked up and ran over to them. He hugged them tight and Sabrina joined their group hug. "Hows Rockelle?" asked Sabrina.  
  
"And Johnny?" asked Soda.  
  
"And Dallas?" asked Darry.  
  
"I dunno. The doc wont tell me nothin'. Says he'll only talk to family," said Ponyboy.  
  
Darry stormed out of the waiting room and found Dr. Pepper. Once he found him he dragged him back to the waiting room so they could all here the news together. "Tell us the conditions of Dallas Winston, Rockelle Stevens, and Johnny Cade. Now," Darry demanded.  
  
"I can only give family that information."  
  
"Look, doc, we're the only family those three have got so you better tell us now. I mean it."  
  
"Okay. I'll tell you. Dallas Winston has a third degree burn on his left arm. It should heal in two weeks. Johnny Cade has a few burns and smoke inhalation. Rockelle Stevens has first degree burns on her back, a deep cut on her forehead and a shattered leg. She's still unconcious."  
  
"Will Rockelle be okay?" Ponyboy asked softly.  
  
"She should regain conciousness soon but I'm afraid that her leg wont heal. She will remain disabled." He look at all of them one last time and left.  
  
"Can we stay here? You know, wait for Rocky to wake up?" Pony asked Darry.  
  
"Sure. Maybe they'll let us visit Dallas and Johnny while we wait."  
  
  
  
*Rockelle's POV*  
  
I woke up and the scent of sterilizers and cleaning detergeants. I looked around and saw I was hooked up to a heart moniter and had an IV in my arm. What was wrong with me? "Dallas!" I screamed. "Johnny! Pony! Two- Bit!" I called for the whole gang until one of the nurses came in.  
  
"Whats wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Who are you?" I was so scared.  
  
"I'm Nurse Loya. You can call me Jen."  
  
"Nurse? Where am I?"  
  
"The hospital."  
  
"Get Dallas. I have to thank Dallas."  
  
"Winston?"  
  
"Yeah." My throat was getting sore.  
  
"He's in the room next to yours."  
  
"Is he okay?" Fear came over me like a tidal wave.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Am I okay?"  
  
"I'll get Dr. Pepper in here for you." Jen left and a man of about 50 came in. He had sympathetic brown eyes and a gentle smile. He was going bald and the hair he had left was gray.  
  
"Hi, Rockelle."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" My voice cracked.  
  
"You have a few first degree burns on your back. So try not to move too much. There is a deep cut on your forehead but it should be all right. And your whole left leg is shattered. I believe it will leave you disabled."  
  
"Disabled?" I couldnt believe it! It was gonna kill me trying to escape Kevin now. "I want Pony and Darry and Soda and Rina. Now."  
  
"Okay. Just a second."  
  
He left and they all came in. Ponyboy ran to me and held my hand softly. He was afraid of hurting me. I could tell by the look in his eyes. "Hows Johnny?" I asked.  
  
"Hes gonna be okay. Dallas too," Soda said.  
  
"But I'm not. I'm gonna be disabled." A painful lump formed in my throat and tears threatend to fall down my face. The only person I wanted now was Two-Bit. "I want Two-Bit," I said weakly, choking back my tears.  
  
"We couldnt get a hold of him or Steve," Sabrina said.  
  
"But I need Two-Bit right now!"  
  
"I'll call him at his house again," Darry said and rushed out.  
  
'I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry,' I thought to myself. Just thinking that helped and the painful lump in my throat dissolved and the tears no longer were threating to spill down my face. Before I knew it, Darry came back.  
  
"I finally got a hold of Two-Bit. He's on his way."  
  
"Thanks, Darry."  
  
"Do you want us to go?" Soda asked.  
  
"No. Dont leave me alone."  
  
Nothing more was said until Two-Bit came running through the door. Pony moved away from my bedside so Two-Bit could be next to me. "Whats wrong, Babydoll?" he asked.  
  
"My leg is shattered. I'm gonna be disabled. And I got first degree burns on my back and a cut on my forehead. I'm never gonna be able to get away from Kevin any more! Two-Bit..." My voice trailed off and the tears from earlier sprang to my eyes and fell down my face.  
  
He patted my hand gently. "Everything will be okay," he whispered. "We'll all take good care of you."  
  
"I missed you," I managed to choke out.  
  
"I missed you too. But I'm here now and you'll be okay." 


	9. Chapter 9

wow im so happy people like my story!!!!! *happy dance* okay im all right, really. dont take me to the padded cell! LoL im hyper, sorry. i'll try to be normal. try is the key word in the sentence. DISCLAIMER: of course i dont own anybody! (although it would make me very happy but i guess my happiness doesnt count! oh well its okay) i only own dr.pepper, jen, rockelle, sabrina, kevin, rockelles mom and im pretty sure thats it. now im sure you've all had enuff of me by this point so i'll....lalalalalalalalalalalala....okay normal again sorry. anyways heres chapter 9! enjoy! :)   
  
Two-Bit took a tissue from the box by my bedside. (A/N: sorry, *Rockelle's POV*) He dried my eyes softly. "You okay now, Babe?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks," I sniffled.  
  
Just then Dally walked in. "Hey, Dally," we all said together. "Dally?" we had to do a double take.  
  
"Shhhh!" Dallas said as he shut the door. "Of course its me! Who'd you expect; Casper the friendly ghost? I just came from Johnny's room. The doc wouldnt tell me how Johnny and Rocky were. So how are you, Rocky?"  
  
"I really dont want to talk about it, Dally," I said weakly.  
  
"C'mere, Dallas. We'll tell you," Rina said. Dally walked over to Rina, Soda, Darry, and Pony. They all explained to him. Once they were done, Dallas came to my side. He looked as if he were afraid to touch me now. I hated it. People kept looking at me as if I were about to shatter into a million pieces if they touched me.  
  
"I'm not gonna break, ya know," I said.  
  
"Right...." Dallas trailed off and slowly he placed his hand on mine, being ever so careful not to touch the IV. "We're gonna take care of you. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks."  
  
Dallas looked at me for a moment then said, "I gotta go. But call my room if you wanna talk okay, Rocky?" "Okay."  
  
"Sodapop, I got a favor to ask."  
  
"What is it?" Soda said, looking a little nervous.  
  
"Well I almost got caught when I went to visit Johnny and I need you to be a distraction for me so I can get back there unseen. The nurses are suspecting I'm not in my room."  
  
"Well, you arent," I said.  
  
Dallas seemed to ignore my statement and looked at Soda.  
  
"All right. Fine. I'll be a distraction."  
  
"Thanks. Bye, Little One." Dallas squeezed my hand gently and went to the door.  
  
"Get some rest, Rocky," Soda said. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay. Bye," I said.  
  
Soda and Dallas walked out the door. Rina, Darry, and Pony left, too. Two- Bit pulled up a chair next to my bed. "I'm gonna stay."  
  
"Thanks. I hope they'll let you stay."  
  
"They will."  
  
An hour later Jen came in. "It's past visiting hours, kid," she said to aTwo-Bit.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend. Just let me stay."  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"She doesnt like to be alone. Please lemme stay." He did his puppy dog face that I could never resist. Jen was just like me in this case.  
  
"Fine, you can stay. Rockelle, you get to go home tomorrow."  
  
"Cool," I said.  
  
"I'm gonna go call your stepdad to pick you up."  
  
My heart stopped. I couldnt find the words I wanted to use. But that didnt matter 'cause my mouth was so dry.  
  
"No need for that. I'll take her home," Two-Bit said.  
  
"All right then. I'll just call him to tell him you're here."  
  
"Please, no!" I managed to say.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He.....he...he left me for dead before and the bruise on my cheek is from him. Dont call him. Please," I begged. I felt so pathetic.  
  
"Okay. Okay. I wont call him."  
  
I sighed with relief. "Thanks, Jen."  
  
"No problem, kid." She smiled and walked out the door.  
  
"Thanks for staying with me Two-Bit," I said.  
  
"Its okay. Really. Just go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
"'Kay," I whispered. I slowly drifted into a dreamless slumber.  
  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! Bye for now! Love, Rockelle 


	10. Chapter 10

wow chapter 10!!!!! this is so cool! :) thanx for all the reviews everybody! :) DISCLAIMER: oh how i hate disclaimers lemme count the ways....1) i own nobody from the outsiders; S.E. Hinton does an you know it! 2) i'm not getting paid for this; that would be a cool job though... :) wow thats only 2! you guys should know who i own and who i dont by now so i'm not gonna type it. on with the story.   
  
When I woke up I found Two-Bit asleep in the chair. He was holding my hand. I smiled. He looked so adorable asleep, but he was way more adorable awake. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," I whispered.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. His eyes....Oh, God, gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Hey. Morning, Baby," Two-Bit said.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Ready to go home?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Lets get you some crutches then we can go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Two-Bit kissed me then got up to get my crutches. Once he came back, we left.  
  
The burns on my back weren't bothering me so it made it much easier for me to walk, or shall I say, hobble. I got the hang of my crutches pretty fast. But theres a down side to being a disabled greaser in a decent part of town.  
  
Two-Bit had to make a phone call so he went to a pay phone. I was just standing there when some stupid Soc kid came up behind me and stole my crutches. I collapsed to the ground. "Ow!" I screamed. "Jackass, come back here!" Two-Bit heard me scream and turned around. I've never seen him so mad. He dropped the phone and ran after the Soc. He beat up the Soc and got my crutches back.  
  
"You okay, Hon?" he asked.  
  
"I will be I guess." He helped me up and gave me my crutches back. We walked back to his car in silence. The drive to the Curtis house was that way too. When we pulled up front of the house I said, "Thanks, Two-Bit."  
  
"No problem." He grinned and got out of the car. Before I could open the door myself, he went to my side and opened the door for me. When I stood up, my leg got a real sharp pain and I stumbled.  
  
"Ow," I whispered.  
  
"You okay?" Two-Bit asked as he caught me.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"I'll help you then." He picked me up and carried me into the house.  
  
When we crossed over the threshold, I heard Soda yell, "They got married!"  
  
"Shut up, Sodapop," Two-Bit said good-naturedly.  
  
Two-Bit sat me down on the couch and a throbbing pain shot through my leg. I winced. "You okay, Roxy?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Couldnt be better, honey. Couldnt be better." I lied. He gave me a funny look then went into the kitchen for a beer. I looked at the floor for a long time. I zoned out for only God knows how long. Ponyboy brought me back to reality.  
  
"Little One, whats wrong?" Pony asked.  
  
"Nothing. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You know me and Johnny can tell when you're upset so dont say nothing's wrong. What is it?"  
  
I sighed. "Some Soc kid grabbed my crutches and ran off. I screamed at him and Two-Bit chased him to the corner. He beat him up and brought back my crutches. But I'm okay. Dont worry about me." I really wasnt okay. My leg was still killing me. "Maybe I should just move away," I said.  
  
"NO!" The guys protested together.  
  
"Why not? I'm sure it would be so much easier on you if you didnt have to look after the pathetic disabled girl!"  
  
"'Cause we love you. You know that," Steve said. "We want to take care of you."  
  
"Besides you know I couldnt live without you, Roxy," Two-Bit said as he came out of the kitchen and joined me on the couch. "You're my best friend and I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone but you." He kissed me before I had a chance to answer. It was soft and sweet. It ended too soon though. "Please dont tell me you still wanna leave," he begged. He looked so torn apart at even the idea of me leaving. I couldnt do that to Two-Bit. Ever.  
  
"Fine. I wont leave. But I'm only staying for you, guys." They all nodded. Then fear suddenly washed over me. "But what if Kevin finds me? He's knows something's up since I havent been home for over a week now. He's gonna come looking for me sooner or later."  
  
"Does he know where any of us live?" Soda asked.  
  
"No way. Any of your houses is like a scantuary to me."  
  
"Stay here as long as you need to," Pony said.  
  
"Could I take him?" Darry asked.  
  
"I'm sure you could. As long as you had Dallas to help you. And he wasnt drunk. Then yeah I think so." I imagined that. Or tried to really. But all I could imagine was Kevin winning then coming to hurt me. Suddenly that same helpless feeling I experienced when he left me for dead overcame me. I tried to shake the image from my mind but my imagination got the better of me.  
  
Kevin was all of sudden right next to me. He put his arm around me. I whimpered. Tighter his grip got. "Dont touch me!" I screamed. I got up and tried to run. I fell. Damn leg! "Dont hurt me! Please dont hurt me!"  
  
"Roxy! Roxy, honey? Its just me," Two-Bit coaxed bringing me out of my nightmare. Kevin wasnt there. Just the gang minus Dallas and Johnny. Two- Bit look really confused. Worried too. "Whats wrong, babe?"  
  
"My imagination ran away with me. Thats all." My voice wavered. I was still scared. Two-Bit gently lifted me back up onto the couch.  
  
"You're okay now," he whispered as he put his arm around me. I put my head and my hands on his chest. He kissed the top of my head softly. I felt safe again. I wonder how long this feeling of safety will last for though? I thought.  
  
  
  
Didja like it? Didja? Didja? Sorry I'm hyper. I'm so happy I finally got chapter 10 up! anyways you know the usual. please review! love always Rockelle 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay! soooo sorry for the long wait! I've been way busy. DISCLAIMER: u all know who i own and who i dont by now so i'm not gonna type it. i know i know, i'm lazy. LoL on with the story.   
  
  
  
Darry, Soda, and Steve all had work, so they left. It was just me, Pony, and Two-Bit. Pony was cleaning up while me and Two-Bit snuggled on the couch as we watched Mickey Mouse. "Two-Bit, why dont you help Ponyboy clean up," I suggested.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
" 'Cause it would be helpful."  
  
He kissed the top of my head and said okay. Two-Bit started washing dishes with Ponyboy and then Sabrina came in. "Omigosh! Two-Bit is actually doing something! Quick; get the camera, Rocky!" she said.  
  
"Ha ha, Rina," Two-Bit said.  
  
Me and Pony laughed. Sabrina sat on the couch next to me. "How's the leg?"  
  
"Its fine."  
  
"Dont believe her, Rina. She keeps saying that shes okay but I dont think she is," Pony said as he came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Of course I'm not okay, Pony. Insanity is my problem; not my leg." I smiled at him and he laughed.  
  
"Whatever you say, kiddo."  
  
"Hey, Pony, you got some drawing paper and some pastels?"  
  
"Yeah. Just a sec." A minute later he came back with paper and pastles.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What'cha gonna draw?"  
  
"Something for Dallas."  
  
"And that would be.....what?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Pony gave up and walked away. I worked on my picture for an hour while Rina watched Mickey Mouse and the boys cleaned up. By the time I was done with my picture--and Two-Bit got done telling us about one of his many and crazy adventures--Pony and Two-Bit went for a walk. "Finished," I finally said.  
  
"Can I see?" Rina asked.  
  
"Sure." I handed her the sunset over the vacant lot I drew. "You think Dally will like it?"  
  
"Of course. He's gonna love it. Why a sunset though?" She handed the picture back to me.  
  
"Well, I always thought sunsets were very calming and lets face it, Dallas is crazy. I love him but seriously. I want him to look at one once in awhile. I mean, really look at one, then maybe he'll chill out a little bit."  
  
"So true," Rina agreed.  
  
Just then, Two-Bit and Ponyboy came back from their walk. "Ready to go?" Two-Bit asked as he jingled his car keys. We nodded. I grabbed my crutches and by some miricale i got up by myself. We went out to the car and hopped in. No more than five seconds later we zoomed off.  
  
When we got to the hospital, Johnny was already waiting for us in the waiting room.  
  
"Hey, Johnnycakes. How ya feeling?" I asked.  
  
"I'm okay. What about you?"  
  
"Same. Ready to go see Dallas?"  
  
He nodded in response and we walked silently to Dallas's room. When we got there I was not surprised at all by what I heard. Dally was yelling at one of the nurses. But, hey, thats Dally for ya. "Chill out, Dallas," I said. He looked over at me.  
  
"Huh?" he questioned.  
  
"Chill out." The nurse looked at me thankfully and walked out.  
  
"Hey, guys," Dal said.  
  
"Hey," Two-Bit responded.  
  
"Hi, Dallas," Rina said.  
  
Pony nodded.  
  
Johnny waved.  
  
"I made you something, Dally," I said as I took the picture out of my pocket.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
I went to his bedside and handed him the picture. He looked at it for a minute. I wondered what he was thinking.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it. Thanks." He smiled one of his rare smiles. I smiled, too. Then I leaned over and hugged him. At this point, Jen came running into the room.  
  
"Rockelle! Rockelle!" she said happily.  
  
"Jen! Jen!" I mocked. "What is it?" I asked calmly.  
  
"The doctors made a mistake. You're not diabled! It'll just take a long time for your leg to heal is all."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A cast for a year."  
  
I looked over at Two-Bit. He was grinning. I smiled too. I looked back at Jen. "Lets get this done." As I walked out the door, I called over my shoulder, "See ya'll later!"  
  
A little bit later I was in the hospital room next to Dally's staring at my gold cast. It itched like hell but I was willing to go through this torture to fix my leg. The fact that I was missing this rumble was killing me. Two- Bit, Ponyboy, and Johnny came by before they left and promised to be back after the rumble.  
  
When they left I began to drift off to sleep. But not before I thought about how strangely Pony had been acting. I shrugged and thought to myself, "Must be a guy thing. Next stop: Dreamland. Population:Me." Then I let myself fall into a peaceful darkness.   
  
  
  
Finally! Thats my latest chapter! I got lots of ideas for this story. Its just a matter of posting it now. LoL. hope u enjoyed it! Please REVIEW! :) thanks. ttyl. Love Rockelle 


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah!!!! another chapter! thanx for all the reviews! i love em! keep em coming! :) DISCLAIMER: I own the following: Rockelle, Sabrina, Kevin, Rockelle's mom, Dr. Pepper, Jen and I'm pretty sure thats it. Well anyone else thats not familiar from "The Outsiders" is mine, too, just in case I forgot someone.   
  
  
  
I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. My eyes were still closed and I was sleepy so I mumbled, "Five more minutes, Mommy."  
  
"Mommy? Who are you looking at?" I heard a familiar voice ask.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hey, Two-Bit, maybe she's like one of those princesses from those fairy tales. You know, where the only way to wake her up is to kiss her," Soda said.  
  
"Do you think so, Soda?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Try it, Two-Bit!" Dally said.  
  
"I dont know..." Two-Bit said, teasingly.  
  
"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" the guys chanted.  
  
I could feel Two-Bit leaning in for the kiss; his breath was warm on my face...  
  
I opened my eyes and screamed, "I'm awake! I'm awake!"  
  
"Awwwww," the guys all said together.  
  
I laughed. Two-Bit backed away. I sat up a little bit and looked at Two- Bit. "You think you're getting off that easy?"  
  
"I dont wanna kiss you now." He said it playfully but I noticed just the tiniest flicker of hurt in his voice and in his eyes.  
  
"Aww, Two-Bit. I was just kidding." He stayed where he was. "Two-Bit, I'm sorry." He smiled and came back to my bed. Then he kissed me. The guys starting cheering. Me and Two-Bit seperated and looked at each other. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. I was not alone because Two-Bit started to turn a light shade of red as well. Wanting to shut the guys up, I asked, "How'd the rumble go?"  
  
Two-Bit stood back and turned around, arms out streched. "Take a good luck at all of us, then guess," he said.  
  
I looked at them. Steve's side was bandaged, his shirt unbuttoned, and a few bruises on his chest. Darry had a Band-Aid on his forehead and a black eye. Soda was roughed up a bit more than Darry with a huge cut on his lip and a bruise across his cheek. Two-Bit had stitches and his cheek and knuckles. Ponyboy looked sick more than anything but he still looked real beat up. Johnny was somewhere between Soda and Two-Bit. Dallas got away with a few scrapes, a few bruises and a black eye.  
  
"Please tell me you won."  
  
"We won," said Soda.  
  
"Horray! Socs suck! Now, Stevie, why the side bandage?"  
  
"Three cracked ribs," was all he said.  
  
"Ouch. Two-Bit, how many stiches?"  
  
"Four in my cheek and seven in my knuckles."  
  
"Damn. Dallas Winston, I thought you were supposed to be in the hospital room right next to me?"  
  
"For as long as you've known me, did I ever follow the rules?" he asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No, Dallas, you havent." He smiled. I looked to Ponyboy. He looked like he was gonna barf on the spot. "Pony, Honey, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he responded.  
  
"You look sick."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Okay If y--"  
  
"I'm fine!!" he snapped. The room fell silent. Pony's ears reddened and he ran out the door. Johnny went after him.  
  
The guys looked at me. "Sorry," I mumbled. "I didnt think he'd lose it."  
  
"Its okay. He's been acting really weird lately. I'll go check on him," Darry said. Darry walked out with Soda, Steve, and Dally right behind him.  
  
I looked down at the bed and started running my fingers over the sheet. Back and forth, back and forth. I tried to think of anything but the fact that Pony was mad at me. Why couldnt I just keep my big mouth shut? But that seemed to be the only thing my brain knew.  
  
I felt someone sit down on the bed. I looked up and saw Two-Bit's beautiful gray eyes staring at me. No, not at me, through me. "Ponyboy aint mad you," he said gently.  
  
"But he yelled at me," I said meekly.  
  
"I know he did, but I also know that he's not mad at you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Cause he got kicked in the head at the rumble. He doesnt know what he's talking about." I must've looked scared because he quickly added, "He'll be okay." He pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear.  
  
"Okay. Whatever. I just wanna go home."  
  
"Sure thing. Grab the crutches over there and we'll go."  
  
I grabbed the crutches by my bed and got up. Me and Two-Bit walked into the waiting room where everyone was sitting quietly. "So are we going back to our house?" Darry asked. We all nodded and began our walk to the Curtis'.   
  
Ponyboy and Johnny and I weren't talking. We can read each others minds but the silence was getting to me. I looked over at Ponyboy. He was staring at the ground. Johnny looked at me, then at Pony. He tapped Pony on the shoulder. Pony looked up and over at me. We were both sorry and we both forgave each other. Everything was okay again. Or so I thought.  
  
"You guys go on ahead. I wanna walk by myself for a little bit and think," I said.  
  
"You sure, Babe?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Positive." There was really no point in arguing with me because I always win. So the guys walked a little farther ahead, but they were still in ear shot. Before I had time to think, somebody came up behind me and covered my mouth. I was praying it was Timmy. Shepard does that sometimes when he messes around with me. But it wasnt one of those times apparently because it wasnt Tim's colonge I was smelling. It was Kevin's.  
  
I bit his hand as hard as I could. His blood slowly trickled into my mouth. It was revolting, just like Kevin. He let go and growled, "You little bitch! How dare you bite me!?" He hovered over me and spit on me. Then he kicked me. I let out an invoulantary wimper. This is my only chance, I thought, I'd better take it.  
  
"TWO-BIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "TWO--" Kevin kicked me in my side, knocking the wind out of me. I heard feet ponding on the ground. The gang to my rescue.  
  
Two-Bit swiftly but gently picked me up. My breath was slowly returning. By the time Two-Bit set me down behind a dumpster, I was able to breathe again. "I'll be right back, Baby. You're safe here," Two-Bit whispered. He kissed my cheek and ran off. I heard pounding and cussing. A few threats from Dallas appeared every now and then. After a minute or two, Soda came to me.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked gently as he knelt down.  
  
"Two-Bit...I need Two-Bit..." My voice was so shaky...  
  
"Two-Bit, Steve, Dally, and Darry are holding Kevin down. He's not gonna get up."  
  
"Pony....and Johnny...?"  
  
"They went to the pay phone down the street to call the fuzz."  
  
I nodded.  
  
Soda sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Stop shaking. Its okay now," he whispered. I didnt even realize I was shaking. I couldnt help it though. Before I knew it, I heard sirens. Not long after that the lights were in sight. Soda helped me to Two-Bit. Once Kevin was handcuffed, Two-Bit ran to me. The second he was in arms reach, I grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled him to me. He hugged me tight. His fingers got tangled in my hair, but I didnt care. I was alive in the arms of the man I loved. I was in heaven. But heaven turned into hell real fast when I heard one of the cops yell, "Glory! Look at the kid!" I looked over in time to see Pony sway and pass out.  
  
"Ponyboy!" I screamed. Darry and Soda ran to him the second he hit the ground. I wanted to join them but I couldnt with my leg in a cast. The other guys froze. "Ponyboy, wake up! Dammit! Wake up!" Tears stung my eyes. My words caught in my throat. "Ponyboy...." I whispered as a tear slid down my cheek.   
  
  
  
okay. end of...what chapter is this? 12? end of chapter 12! :) please review and i'll try to get the next chapter done by next week. (huge english project i should be doing instead of this unless i wanna fail english! LoL) well hope u enjoyed this chapter! until next time.... *Love Rockelle* 


	13. Chapter 13

My English project is gonna hafta wait. I'm too braindead to think of any ideas for it. So in the mean time, I will type up chapter 13 for you. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I own blah, blah, blah. Yada, yada, yada. You've read it all before. If you need a reminder you wont find in this disclaimer. Its in last chapter's if you wanna knoe.  
  
  
  
Two-Bit turned my head with his hand to face the other way. I sobbed into his jacket uncontrolably. Why Ponyboy? Why? I wanted to scream but I couldnt. Two-Bit held me a bit tighter and gently rocked me. "Ponyboy is gonna be fine. He'll be okay. I promise," Two-Bit whispered.  
  
A cop came over and said, "Miss, I need to ask you a couple of questions."  
  
"Look, she cant talk right now. She's too upset," Two-Bit snapped.  
  
"Bring her down to the station tomorrow, then, Matthews."  
  
"Okay. I will." The cop walked off and thankfully left us alone. The cops sped away with Kevin in the backseat of one of the cars. Sodapop came over to us.  
  
"Me and Darry are taking Ponyboy to the hospital. Dally, Steve, and Johnny are going back to our house. We want you two to go with them," Sodapop said softly.  
  
"Okay. Call us once you know anything," Two-Bit said.  
  
"We will. Rocky, here's your crutches." Sodapop handed me the crutches and run to Darry and Pony. Darry picked up Pony and they started walking back to the hospital. I slowly pulled away from Two-Bit and let my crutches support me. My legs were really weak and I was beginning to wobble. Two-Bit wrapped and arm around me and promised he wouldnt let me fall. The whole way to the Curtis house was silent.  
  
Before I knew it we were at the house. Once inside, me and Two-Bit sat on the couch. Dally joined us after a minute. Steve and Johnny sat the kitchen table. Twenty minutes later, the quiet was shattered by the ringing of the phone. Steve jumped up and answered it.  
  
"Hello?....Hi, Soda. Whats going on?....Uh-huh...yeah...okay. Bye, Buddy." Steve wiped some sweat off of his head with his hand. He was awfully quiet.  
  
"Well? What is it?" My voice came out in a loud, high pitched sound. I thought I was screaming but I couldnt tell. "Hows Ponyboy? Spit it out, Randle!"  
  
"Chill, Little One," Dally said gently as he pat my back.  
  
"Soda said Pony is in shock, kind of delerious, case of exhaustion, minor concussion....he needs a lot of rest."  
  
I nodded. "So he's okay?" I asked.  
  
"He should be."  
  
I closed my eyes and leaned on Two-Bit's shoulder. "Are you okay, Little One?" Two-Bit asked me. I wasnt. I was terrified. I ached all over. I was dizzy and felt sick to my stomach from Kevin kicking me so much. But I told him I was fine instead.  
  
We all stayed at the house til the guys came home. When they came in, we all left to give them time alone. Two-Bit took me and Johnny over to his house to sleep. Two-Bit and Johnny were gonna give me the bed and sleep in the living room but I persuaded them to stay. I was real scared and feeling sick. I did not want to be alone under any circumstances. Two-Bit laid beside me in bed, Johnny took the floor. He's brave if you ask me. God knows what could be crawling on that floor of Two-Bit's. I soon drifted off to sleep.   
  
The next morning, Two-Bit and Johnny were nowhere to be found. I wasnt feeling sick anymore to my relief. But glory I still ached and was scared. I hollered for Two-Bit and got his kid sister, Sarah, instead. "Two-Bit'll be right back, Rocky," she said coldly.  
  
"Whats with you?" I asked. Normally she was a sweet kid.  
  
"Nothing. See ya." With that she disappeared from view. I sighed and Two-Bit appeared.  
  
"Hey, Honey. Sorry I wasnt here when you woke up," he said.  
  
"Dont worry about it."  
  
He smiled. "Ready to go the station?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed. I grabbed my crutches and got out of bed slowly and painfully. Two-Bit must've noticed how much I hurt because he same and helped out of his room and to the car. Once we were in the car we zoomed off to the police station.   
  
  
  
Okay. Thats chapter 13! :) I knoe its short. I'm sorry about that but I didnt wanna leave it hanging for too long. Chapter 14 should be a little longer and I promise it will be more exciting. Well I g2g now. please review! :) until next time. --love rockelle 


	14. Chapter 14

aw i feel so loved! people like my story! :) DISCLAIMER: i own anyone u dont know and i'll leave it at that.   
  
  
  
The whole way to the station was really quiet. That bothered me cause Two- Bit talked non-stop and I was getting nervous. I guess I zoned out because a minute later we were parked in front of the station. Two-Bit got out of the car and walked over to my side. He opened my door and asked, "Ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," I said.  
  
"Okay then. Lets go." He helped me out of the car. He walked silently next to me as I hobbled into the station. Once inside my heart just stopped. It scared me. I've never been inside a police station before. Sensing my fear, Two-Bit said, "It's okay. You're just here to answer a couple of questions, Sweetie."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Shh. You'll be fine." His voice was soft and reassuring. That brought me so much comfort.  
  
A cop walked over and stopped in front of us. "May I help you two?"  
  
"Yeah. Officer Summers wanted me to bring Rockelle down here so he could question her," Two-Bit said.  
  
"Let me get him." The cop started walking away then stopped in front of an office. "Hey, Summers! There's a couple of teenagers here to see you!"  
  
A guy of about thirty came out of the office. He was tall and lean; built kinda like Tim Shepard. (A/N: The irony of that sentence...a JD and a cop looking a like...LoL) He had sleek, jet black hair and blue-green eyes. He had a perfect nose and pouty lips. He looked like a guy I read about in books. "Hey, Two-Bit. How ya been?" His voice sounded like the whisper of the wind.  
  
"I've been better."  
  
"I havent seen you since you and that Curtis boy got jailed for doing gymnastics down the street."  
  
"Thats a lie. You saw me last night," Two-Bit's voice was bitter. He obviously didnt wanna stroll down Memory Lane with this Summers guy.  
  
"Yeah. I know. Just trying to lighten the conversation. So who's this pretty little doll?"  
  
"I'm not 'little' and I'm no 'doll'," I said. My voice was low and feirce.  
  
"My girlfriend, Rockelle Jones. She doesnt like to be called 'little' or 'doll' either."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Why dont we get this questioning thing over with then, shall we?"  
  
I nodded then turned to Two-Bit. "You'll be okay, Babe." He gently kissed my lips then sent me off with Officer Summers. We walked down a narrow corridor that smelled of sweat and cigarette smoke. We entered a room 3 doors down on the right. I sat in an uncomfortable and ugly, plastic orange chair. Summers sat across from me.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Officer?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?" "Whats your first name? Its driving me crazy how everyone calls you Summers."  
  
He grinned. "Just call me Joe."  
  
"Okay. Let the interrogation begin."  
  
"That man who attacked you last night, you know him?" I nodded. "Would you please tell me as much information as you can about him?"  
  
"His name is Kevin Jones. He's my stepdad and has been for six years. He's an alcoholic and he's abusive. I'm just his punching bag."  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
"You mean his play toy? She doesnt appear to know about it but if she did, she'd never say anything because she loves him more than me."  
  
"What about last night?"  
  
"Last night proved Kevin's hatered for me but it also proved the gangs love for me."  
  
"When you say 'the gang' who are you including?"  
  
"Darrel Curtis, Sodapop Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis, Steven Randle, Jonathon Cade, Dallas Winston, and Keith Matthews."  
  
"Moving away from last night for a few minutes, your friend, Jonathon Cade, he killed Robert Sheldon last week. Is that correct?"  
  
My heart stopped. I didnt know what to say.  
  
"Is that correct?" he repeated.  
  
"No. Its not. I killed Robert Sheldon on the grounds of self-defense. I didnt mean to kill him under any circumstances. I just wanted him to leave us alone. Him and his friends were hurting my friends and me---"  
  
"Rockelle, calm down. You're okay. But I dont understand. Dallas had said Johnny Cade killed Bob Sheldon."  
  
"Dallas got it wrong! I killed him! I did it! I did it! I did it!" I screamed. "I did it," I added softly, choking on my words. Please dont let me cry now, I thought. Unfortunately my will power wasnt strong enough. Tears streamed down my face.  
  
"I think we're done here. I'll send Two-Bit in." Joe left and a second later Two-Bit ran in.  
  
I stood up, a little wobbly. Two-Bit wrapped his arms around my waist. I buried my face in his shirt front. He kissed the top of my head. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry. What happened in here?"  
  
"I killed Bob!"  
  
"No. Johnny did."  
  
"No! I did. I'm taking the rap for Johnny so you guys better keep your mouths shut," I said drying my eyes. Two-Bit loosened his grip on me and I held onto the back of a chair.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know as well as I do Johnny wouldnt last five minutes in jail. And the last thing I want to see is a guy as sweet as he is get hardend in jail! I wont let it happen!"  
  
"But you'll be in jail for so long," he complained.  
  
"I'd rather it be me than Johnny. Two-Bit, you gotta understand." Two- Bit didnt respond. "Any of you guys would've done the same thing."  
  
Two-Bit handed me the crutches proped up against the wall. "I guess you're right."  
  
"No. You know I'm right."  
  
"Fine. You're right. Any of us would've done the same thing."  
  
"I knew it." I walked out of the room without looking Two-Bit in the eye. When I walked out the door, some cop slapped some handcuffs on me but I didnt even flinch. Two-Bit came out in time to see that. This time I looked him in the eye. His cheerful gray eyes were now sad and stormy. "Like my new charm bracelet, Honey?" I asked weakly. He didnt even smirk at my lame attempt to make a joke. He just watch sadly as they took me away.   
  
  
  
End of chapter 14! Hope this was more exciting for u than chapter 13! :) well i g2g. Please Review!! until next time. --Rockelle 


	15. Chapter 15

this is so much fun! im so glad people like my story! :) DISCLAIMER: my story. the guy greasers are not my characters. anyone not familiar is mine. enjoy! :)   
  
  
  
*Two-Bit's POV*  
  
I cant believe it. My girl is in jail. She took the rap for Johnnycakes. I'm not gonna see her for months. These thoughts kept running through my mind. I missed her already. I parked in front of the Curtis' house and hopped out of the car. I walked up the steps and opened the door. When I walked in guess what I found? Steve, Dallas, and Johnny on the couch watching Mickey Mouse. Their faces were expressionless. I flopped on the arm chair and joined them. "Where's your girl?" Dally asked after a few minutes.  
  
"In jail," I answered simply.  
  
Steve, Dally, and Johnny turned and faced me. "What?" they questioned together.  
  
"Rocky took the blame for Johnny, about killing that Soc, and they arrested her."  
  
"It should've been me," Johnny said. His voice was barely above a whisper. He looked sad.  
  
"Johnny, she loves you. She wasn't about to let you get tossed in jail," I said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Well I love her too! Do you really think I want to watch her take the rap for me? Its gonna bug me something awful knowing she's in jail for something I did!"  
  
We were all shocked. He never flipped out and yelled like that. Quiet, little Johnny, who hardly ever said more than 'Hi', just lost it. It got too quiet. All of a sudden the phone rang. I jumped up and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Two-Bit."  
  
"Roxy." I sighed with relief. Hearing her voice felt so good right now. "Are you okay, Baby?"  
  
"I'm fine. Is Johnny there? I wanna talk to him."  
  
"Yeah. Just a sec." I took the phone away from my ear and covered the mouth piece.  
  
"Johnny, its for you."  
  
Johnny jumped up and took the phone from me. "Hi, Little One....What's going on?...I know that's why you took the blame, but--no listen--I wont say you did something you didn't!...C'mon...Ple--All right. Fine. You win....I love you. Thanks...Bye." Johnny slowly hung up the phone.  
  
"What did she say?" Steve asked.  
  
"She said she loves me and she made me agree to saying she killed Bob." He sat back on the couch and wouldn't say another word. It was quiet again.  
  
"Where are the Curtis'?" I asked.  
  
"They took Pony back to the hospital earlier this morning," Steve said.  
  
"Then lets go visit Pony, then Roxy. Sound good?" The guys nodded. We went to Dally's car and hopped in. When we were all inside, Dally revved the engine and zoomed off.   
  
*Dally's POV*  
  
I went inside the hospital with Two-Bit, Johnny, and Steve. I didn't stay long though. Sure I said hey to Soda and Darry and asked how Ponyboy was doing, but then I left.  
  
I drove to the police station and parked in Sheriff Day's spot. I got out of the car and walked into the station like I owned the damn place. But no one really seemed to notice. I went straight to the office of the guy I wanted to see. I pounded on the door with my fist and yelled, "Summers, open the door! C'mon, open up!"  
  
Joe opened the door. "Hi, Dally. Whets up?"  
  
"I hear you arrested my kid sister."  
  
"You have a kid sister?"  
  
"Sorta' adopted. Rockelle, the girl who admitted to killing Bob Sheldon."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Her. What about her?"  
  
"She's innocent! Why did you arrest her?"  
  
"She admitted to committing the murder, that's why."  
  
"Shouldn't you have questioned me?"  
  
"I did. You were useless."  
  
"Hey, look, I killed that Soc. That poor kid was so damn confused she had no idea what she was saying!"  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"Look, she was scared out of her mind. If we hadn't been around to save her, that asshole would have raped her."  
  
"Well why did you say Johnny did it?"  
  
"Because he wanted to protect me. Cute, huh? He just wanted me to stay outta the cooler so I promised to go along with it. Rocky was just protecting her big brother, too. Sweet kids, aint they?"  
  
"You're taking Rockelle's place."  
  
Mission accomplished, I thought to myself. I followed him to his car and we drove to the prison in silence. When we got there, we went to Rocky's cell. She was sleeping. She looked real pretty. Little wisps of hair were in her face and her hands rested on her stomach. She looked like an angel without wings and a halo. But no normal angel though; she looked like she'd break easily. Like porcelain. "Hey, Little One. Wake up," I said softly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.  
  
"Dallas? What are you doing here?" She sat up and moved her hair out of her face.  
  
"Dally?"  
  
"You're free to go," Joe said as he unlocked her cell. I walked in and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
"You don't have to cover for me any more, Little One."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Just go, kiddo." She hit my arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rocky hissed.  
  
"Taking responsibility for my actions."  
  
"Bull! That is so not like you Dallas Winston!" She hit me again. I would've hit her back if I didn't love her so damn much.  
  
"Look, sis, I love you. I don't want you in here for something you didn't do."  
  
"Dally--" She looked like she was gonna cry.  
  
"Shh. Just go."  
  
Joe came in and gave her her crutches. She had no choice but to take them and leave. Joe locked me in when she got out. I stretched out on the bed and thought, Something else for my record.  
  
*Rockelle's POV* I cant believe Dallas did that! I was trying to do something right for once in my life and he took it away. I guess he didn't want to see me get hardened. I don't think I would've though. Joe took me to the front desk and told me to make a phone call. I called the Curtis house but no one answered. So I tried the hospital, figuring Pony might've went back.  
  
The receptionist picked up in the middle of the second ring. "Tulsa Medical Center. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hi. I believe Two-Bit Matthews is there visiting Ponyboy Curtis. Could you put him on please?"  
  
"Yes. Just a moment."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Two-Bit."  
  
"Roxy, whets going on?"  
  
"Dallas decided he didn't want me taking the blame for him any more." Joe was standing right there so I went along with the story.  
  
"Babe, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll meet you at the hospital. See you soon."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye." I slowly put the phone back down on the cradle. Joe said he'd give me a ride to the hospital so I followed him to his car. I slid into the front seat. Joe got in and started the car. Before I knew it we were on the street. "Joe, am I gonna end up in a foster home?"  
  
"Well, we talked to your mom and decided she's an unfit parent and with your step dad locked up, I'd say yes you are."  
  
"Are you gonna move me far away?" If I didn't live near my boys I'd never survive. They keep me sane and outta trouble, most of the time anyway.  
  
"We haven't decided yet."  
  
"Oh." I sighed and looked out the window. I watched the scenery pass me by quickly until it became a blur and gave me a headache. A minute later we were in front of the hospital. I got out and walked into the hospital. I walked up to the receptionist's desk.  
  
"Could you give me Ponyboy Curtis' room number please?"  
  
"Second floor. Room number 118."  
  
"Thanks." I went to the elevator and in no time at all I was at the doorway of Ponyboy's room. "Hi, boys. Whets up?"  
  
"Babe!" Two-Bit said. He came to me and hugged me tight. Then he kissed me. Gently and sweetly like all of his kisses. Soon it felt as if had melted into one; as if we shared a mind. I've never experienced a kiss that exciting, that passionate, hell, that intense. I don't know how long the kiss lasted for but the romantic moment was shattered when somebody said, "Get a room." I never did find out who it was. I never did find out who said that.  
  
We parted and I felt my face get hot. I wanted that kiss to last forever. "So how was prison and why is Dally there now?" Steve asked.  
  
"I was asleep the whole time and I dunno why Dally is there."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Joe appeared at the door. "Oh, God what did I do now?" I asked.  
  
"Just come talk to me in the hall for a minute, Rockelle," Joe said. I nodded and went out into the hall. He shut the door behind me.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, we have a foster family for you."  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"California."  
  
My heart stopped. Did he actually say 'California'? "California?" I screamed. That's just too far away! I'll die out there, I thought.  
  
"Yes. You leave tonight."  
  
"No....I cant. Not now, not ever! My life is here! My brothers and the love of my life are here! You cant do this to me!'  
  
"It'll be great for you."  
  
"Two-Bit!!" The door flew open.  
  
"Whets going on?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Two-Bit, he wants to send me to California!" I half-cried.  
  
"That's too far away, Summers."  
  
"I'm sorry but that's how its got to be."  
  
"If you were sorry you wouldn't do this to me!" I said. By then all the guys were around the door.  
  
"We cant live without her," all of the guys said together.  
  
"Yes you can. I promise I'll bring her back before I take her to the airport." Joe took me away by force. We drove to my house. Mom wasn't home. Big surprise. I went to my room and grabbed only the important things: my hairbrush, toothbrush, a few articles of clothing, Two-Bit's jacket, photos, and my Elvis albums. After I got my stuff, Joe took me to the hospital to say goodbye. I went upstairs to Pony's room. They all looked at me when I came in.  
  
"Bye," I said weakly. Tears sprung to my eyes. Ponyboy jumped out of bed and ran to me. He hugged me tight. I returned the embrace. Tears fell onto his shoulder. "I don't want to leave," I whispered.  
  
"I know, I know," Pony whispered. I thought he was gonna cry too. The other guys came over and I hugged each of them. I hugged Two-Bit last.  
  
I whispered, "I'm figuring out a way back." Then he kissed me. It was another earth shattering kiss like before. But it ended when Joe tapped my shoulder. Me and Two-Bit parted and the evil cop took me away. When we were back in the patrol car I said, "I have to see Dallas or I refuse to leave."  
  
"Okay." We drove to the prison in silence. When we got there, I went to Dally's cell.  
  
"Dally!" I said.  
  
He hopped up from the bed and asked, "What is it, Little One?" He walked to the door.  
  
"They're sending me to a foster home in California. I'm leaving tonight. I just came to say goodbye."  
  
He looked heart broken. He took off his leather jacket and handed it to me. "I want you to have my jacket. I want you to remember me."  
  
I took the jacket from him. "How could I ever forget you, Dallas Winston?"  
  
He smiled. "Just think of me always, okay?" He grabbed my hand. "Always."  
  
"Always. I promise." He squeezed my hand. "Bye, Dally."  
  
"Bye, Little One."  
  
Once again, Joe made me go back to the car. I hated him. I really and truly hated him. We got in the car and headed for the airport. "Your foster family is meeting us there," Joe said. "You'll have a mom, a dad, an older brother, a younger brother, and a sister about your age."  
  
Every time he said 'brother' my heart ached for the guys. "Names. What are their names?" I asked.  
  
"Mom is Diane, Dad is Michael, big brother is Josh, sister is Chrissy, and little brother is Connor. Their last name is Green."  
  
"Uh-huh." I remained quiet the rest of the ride.  
  
  
  
Okay chapter 15! i know it seems really bad right now but it gets better i promise!! please review! until next time.....Love Rocky 


	16. Chapter 16

Like I said last chapter, I know it seems really bad right now but it gets better. I promise! Don't look for a disclaimer in this chapter by the way. You know all of whats mine and whats not so I'm not gonna type it.   
  
  
  
  
  
When I finally saw them, I was pissed. They were Socs! Everybody introduced themselves to me. I then ignored them the whole flight to California.  
  
We got to the house and it was huge. But before I got settled in, Diane took me to the doctor to check my leg. The doctor said I made an amazing recovery and removed my cast. But I could've cared less about my damn leg. Diane took me back to the house and showed me to my room. It was about the size of the Curtis living room and kitchen combined. It was all pink and frilly. Ick. I looked in the closet to find Socy clothes. Double ick and which way is the bathroom so I can barf? I set all of my stuff down on the bed and unpacked all of my favorite things. Someone knocked on the door softly. "Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"Its Diane. Dinner is ready."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Instead of eating, I flopped on my king size bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up to Chrissy sitting on my bed. "Morning. Mom said you have to get ready for school," she said. If this curly blond thing didn't get lost, hair was gonna fly. After she told me that, though, she left. I took a quick shower then put a black skirt with a flowery button up top. "Now time for Dally's leather jacket," I thought as I put it on. I pulled on my black boots the guys bought me for my fourteenth birthday. After I put the picture of me and the gang at the zoo in my wallet, I slid the wallet in my pocket and went downstairs.  
  
"Hello, Rockelle. Would you like some breakfast?" Diane asked.  
  
"Um...I think I'll pass. Thanks but no thanks." I walked out the door and Diane, Josh, Connor and Chrissy followed. We hopped in the car and drove to Nowhere High. Once we were out of the car and on campus I saw a bunch of girls Dallas would've loved to torture. Good ol' Dally. I sighed, missing him terribly. I wrapped his jacket tighter around me and walked to the office to get my schedule. Once I got my schedule I noticed I had world history first period with Mr. Hunting. No Pony to help me with my history homework, I thought. I felt my eyes water but I wiped my eyes hurriedly and ran to K-22.  
  
I entered Mr. Hunting's class and everyone turned and stared at me. "Hey, I'm Rockelle. Is this Mr. Hunting's class?" "Yes it is. I'm Mr. Hunting. What can I do for you, Rockelle?"  
  
"According to my schedule, I'm your new student."  
  
"Well come in and tell us about yourself."  
  
"Um, okay." I walked to the front of the room and sighed. "There is not much to tell, really. I'm a greaser from Tulsa, Oklahoma. My only family are my close friends. I do have a boyfriend, but like my other friends he's in Tulsa. Anything else you wanna know?"  
  
"Whats a greaser?" someone asked.  
  
"There's no Socs or greasers here?"  
  
"No."  
  
I smiled. Johnny would love this. Geez, I missed him. I looked to Mr. Hunting. "May I go to the bathroom?" He nodded and I ran out the door. When I got to the bathroom, I locked myself in a stall, wanting to cry and hating myself for it. I took out my wallet to look at my picture. There was something else I didn't notice before. I ran my fingers over the cool handle of a switchblade. I took it out and saw it was Two-Bit's pride and joy switch. Why did Dally have Two-Bit's blade? I thought. Oh, well. I'll send it back to him. I swallowed my tears, put my wallet and the blade, and ran out of the stall. Little did I know I'd run into a cheerleader. She had red hair so I muttered,  
  
"Sorry, Cherry."  
  
"My name's Rachel. Watch where you're going."  
  
"I said I'm sorry. Get over it!" Her friends ooh-ed and ahh-ed like idiots. I went passed them and into the quarterback this time. He slammed me against the wall and yelled, "You talk back to my Rachel and I'll turn this whole school against you!"  
  
"Go ahead! Do it! This place sucks anyway!" He punched me and the cool metal of his class ring slashed my flesh above my eye. I kicked him really hard where the sun dont shine and he let go. I went to run passed him and he grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me down. "You asshole!" I screamed. I struggled to get back up, falling in the process. The quarterback recovered and kicked me in the head. I whimpered slightly and got jumped back up. I was dizzy but I didn't care. I pushed him as hard as I could, sending him flying into a bunch of trash cans. I muttered "Jackass" and everything became one big blur. I swayed and collapsed to the ground.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I'll update ASAP. Thanks for reading. Please review!! Ttyl. Until next time--Rocky. 


	17. Chapter 17

OMG! i feel so loved! :) thanx for all the great reviews! burnin' church gal, thanx for your reviews! they're awesome!  
  
DISCLAIMER: u know what im gonna say.   
  
  
  
When I woke up someone was holding me. "Two-Bit?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"No, Rockelle. This is Connor. Are you okay?" I felt cool water on my face. Slowly my vision was coming back. Josh was dabbing my face with wet paper towels. They were covered in my blood.  
  
"I'm fine. Where am I?"  
  
"We are sitting in front of the boy's bathroom and Chrissy ran off to get the nurse. Josh may be strong but he was afraid to hurt you." As if on cue, Chrissy came back with the nurse.  
  
"My word, Darling! What happened?" the nurse practically yelled.  
  
"Uh, I got beat up." I didn't see what the big deal was. This happened a lot, right? "Its not that big'a deal."  
  
"Not a big deal? Where are you from?"  
  
"East Tulsa."  
  
She sighed. "C'mon lets get you cleaned up and call your mother."  
  
Josh helped me up and guided me to the office. Connor and Chrissy went back to class. "Who's Two-Bit?" Josh asked as we walked.  
  
"My boyfriend I miss terribly. I just want to move back to Tulsa and live with the Curtis'. Just like I did before." I sighed.  
  
"If it means that much to you, me, Connor and Chrissy will figure out a way back for you."  
  
"You will?" I looked up at him and he smiled.  
  
"Yeah. We like you. We'll getcha back home."  
  
I couldn't help myself. I hugged him tight. "Thanks, Josh. You're the best!"  
  
"No problem. Lets just get you cleaned up and home so the dumb jock doesnt attack you anymore." Once I was sitting on the little bed in the office, Josh took off.  
  
The nurse cleaned up whatever blood was left and I walked over to the mirror to see how I looked. I saw the beginning of a black eye, a long jagged scratch from my eyebrow to my chin, courtesy of the jock's class ring, and a few little bruises here and there. I didn't see what the nurse freaked out about. Johnny looked a million times worse when we found him in the lot that day the Socs attacked him. The nurse called up Diane and when Diane saw me she almost had a heart attack.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine. This is absolutely nothing," I said.  
  
"You're used to worse than this?" She looked like she was in complete shock.  
  
"Yeah. One of my best friends got it worse than this. He looked half-dead when our gang found him and the dumbass who claims to be my step dad almost killed me. So yeah I'd say I'm fine." Her eyes bulged out of her sockets and I walked past her, going straight for the car. I didn't talk to her the whole way home.   
  
*Josh's POV*  
  
After I left Rockelle I went to find Connor and Chrissy. Lucky for me they have the same class, I thought. I walked into their classroom and all eyes were on me. I ignored the stares and turned to my old English teacher. "Hey, Mrs. Lavigne. Can I steal my kid brother and sister from you for a minute? Its really important."  
  
"Connor, Chrissy, step outside with your brother please," she said.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Lavigne."  
  
I walked outside with my siblings right behind me. "What's so important, Josh?" Chrissy asked, zipping up her pink jacket.  
  
"We need to find away to get Rockelle home. To her real home in Oklahoma," I explained.  
  
"Why and how?" Connor asked.  
  
"She misses her boyfriend so much you think she's gonna die from a broken heart and I have a plan. Here's what we do..."   
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe end of chapter 17! didja like it? i love reviews *hint hint* LoL. well until next time--Love Rocky 


	18. Chapter 18

heyz! im so happy! people like my story, i got my first REAL kiss, yeah this is the life! DISCLAIMER: okay the disclaimer is annoying me. please refer to other chapter if u dont know who i own. on with the story! :)   
  
  
  
*Rockelle's POV*  
  
When I got to the house I went straight to the phone and dialed the Curtis' phone number. RIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING! Someone please pick up, I begged silently. The third ring was cut off when someone answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Johnny!" It felt so good to hear a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, Little One! Whats up?"  
  
"We got matching scars. Some guy beat me up at school today."  
  
"What?" he sounded furious.  
  
"Just a little fight, Johnnycakes."  
  
"Well, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah but I'd feel better if I were with you guys."  
  
"We miss you too."   
  
"My foster mom nearly went nuts. She kept calling me a poor baby. It was really weird considering you guys are the only ones whoever called me that."  
  
Johnny laughed softly. "Yeah and you're the only one who can get away with calling anyone of us that."  
  
I laughed as well.  
  
"Do you like your new family?" Johnny asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"They're nowhere near as good as you guys but they're not so bad I guess. I never see the dad, he's always at work. Diane aint so bad. The kids are nice. When I woke up they were getting help and cleaning me up. But the best part about California is there's no Socs or greasers."  
  
"Really?" I could practically hear him smiling.  
  
"Yep. Johnnycakes, I love you and all that but can you put on Two-Bit please?"  
  
"Sure. Just a sec." A second later I heard Two-Bit say, "Hey, Babe."  
  
"Hey, Honey. I miss you."  
  
"I miss you more."  
  
"No you dont." I grinned.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"No I miss you more and thats final!"  
  
He laughed. "How ya' holding up?"  
  
"Okay I guess." Diane came in the kitchen. I waved to her then turned my head away. "Two-Bit, Baby, I'm gonna hafta call you back."  
  
"Okay. Want me to give the guys any special messages?"  
  
"Just tell them I love them and I hope I get to see ya'll again."  
  
"I will. Bye, Roxy."  
  
"Bye." The dial tone rang in my ear. I wanted Two-Bit's voice back on the line but I slowly put the phone back on the cradle. I looked back to Diane and said, "Hi."  
  
"Hi. Was that your boyfriend on the phone?" I nodded. "You call him Two- Bit?"  
  
"Its his nickname. He hates his real name."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Just then the door slammed. "Mom!" It was Chrissy.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, Love." Chrissy came running in. Mascara was running down her pretty face and her blue eyes were now red and her hair was all out of place, like she ran really fast. "What happened?"  
  
"Devin broke up with me and my friends hate me!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know! They've all just shut me out..."  
  
Josh and Connor came in also slamming the door. Luckily neither one of them was crying they just looked really pissed off.  
  
"Whats wrong with you two?" Diane asked. No doubt she was wondering what the hell was going on with her kids. I was kinda wondering myself.  
  
"Our friends disowned us when we help out Rockelle just because she's the one who got in a fight with the quarterback and head cheerleader in five minutes," Josh said. Josh and Connor both sat on either side of me while Chrissy sat across from us.  
  
"Well what can I do about it?"  
  
"We could always move far away," Connor said.  
  
"Connor, you know we dont have the money."  
  
"Aw, c'mon!"  
  
"Please, Mom," Chrissy pleaded through her tears.  
  
Diane sighed. "Go into the den. I'm gonna call your dad." Me and the others went into the den to wait. Chrissy grabbed a tissue and wiped away all the mascara, cracking up hysterically.  
  
"I didnt know I was that convincing," she said.  
  
"What?" I asked. I was confused.  
  
"Welcome to our plan to get you home, Rockelle," Josh said.  
  
"I broke up with Devin last week and my friends and me have already drifted apart," Chrissy said. "I just figured I could pull off my act like this."  
  
"Yeah and me and Connor are sick of the guys. All they do is torment girls and its embarrassing. We've been meaning to get new friends."  
  
"And this is all to get me back home?" I asked.  
  
They all nodded. Before I had time to respond Diane came in. "Well your dad said if we can find somewhere thats cheap when can make a move."  
  
"I know a place that's far away from here and cheap," I said.  
  
"Where?" everyone asked together.  
  
"Tulsa, Oklahoma. I can call my guys and see if the old Jenning's place is still for sale."  
  
Diane sighed. "Go call him."  
  
"Great! I'll be right back." I dashed into the living room and dialed the Curtis' number again. It rang once...twice...."Hello?"  
  
"Sodapop Curtis, I miss you!" I exclaimed.  
  
He laughed. "Rockelle Jones, I miss you, too!" he mocked.  
  
I grinned. "Soda, is the Jenning's place still for sale? Furniture and all?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Just curious. Well I gotta go now. Love you. Bye."  
  
"Love you too. Bye."  
  
I heard a soft click before I hung up the phone. I walked back into the den. They all looked up at me. "The Jenning's old place is a five bedroom house, two bathrooms, and a great kitchen slash living room. Spacious backyard and porch swing are pluses. It comes fully furnished. Sound good?" The kids all nodded.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Diane said. "Let me go talk Michael into it." She left and came back five minutes later. "I have successfully persuaded him to agree. We're moving in one week."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 18! please review!! :) Until Next Time, Love, Rocky 


	19. Chapter 19

i'm just gonna start with the story right away.  
  
  
  
*1 Week Later*  
  
"This is the place," I said. The Jenning's were friends of my mom but they moved four years ago. The realtors have been trying to sell it ever since. But the best part about the Jenning's house is that it's five doors down from the Curtis'. "I'll unpack my stuff later. I'm gonna go see my boys. Does anybody wanna come with me?"  
  
"I will," all three kids said together.  
  
"Okay lets go." When we stopped in front of the house I said, "Lemme go in first. Double surprise, okay?" They all nodded. I crept up the porch steps and quietly opened the door. Once inside I let it slam. "Boys, I'm home!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Boys?"  
  
Quiet yelled back at me. I walked back outside. "They must've went to visit Dallas!" Wait a minute why was I complaining? "Want to go to the prison with me?" Josh agreed right away. It took a minute to get Connor and Chrissy to agree but they did. Diane let us take the car. I drove. Steve taught me how and I took advantage of it.  
  
Before I knew it we were at the prison. The truck and Two-Bit's car were in the parking lot. 'Tuff,' I thought. I parked next to Two-Bit and hopped out of the car. I ran up to the doors and just as I reached for the handle the door flew open. "Baby!" Two-Bit yelled. He grabbed me around my waist and swung me around. I giggled and kissed him.  
  
"Hi, Two-Bit." When Two-Bit set me down I said, "Hey, guys" and hugged them all.  
  
"Come back in with me to see Dallas."  
  
Their smiles turned into frowns. "Um...." started Ponyboy.  
  
"Oh, God. Ponyboy, whats going on?"  
  
"Dally...Dally wasn't in his cell."  
  
I sighed. Dammit, Dally, I thought. "You guys introduce yourselves to each other. I'm gonna make sure Dally doesnt get himself killed." I didnt wait for an answer I just ran off.  
  
*Steve's POV*  
  
We all stared at Rockelle as she ran off. I hope she doesnt get hurt, I thought. "So, who's who?" the blond girl asked. She was kinda cute.  
  
"I'm Steve Randle," I said. She smiled. One by one the guys introduced themselves and so did Rocky's foster siblings. The blond was Chrissy. Cute face, cute name, I'm really gonna like this girl, I thought to myself.  
  
*Rockelle's POV*  
  
"Dallas Winston, where the hell are you?" I wondered out loud as I roamed an unfamiliar part of town. I zipped up Dally's jacket and suddenly remembered Two-Bit's switch was in the pocket. That brought me immediate comfort. I didnt see Dally anywhere so I started calling for him. "Dallas? Dallas!" A hand flew over my mouth. My heart skipped a beat.  
  
"What do you want?" the guy hissed in my ear. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Dally's cologne. "What do you want?" the guy repeated. It was Dally's voice. I shot my hand up to my mouth and pried his hand off of my face. I turned and faced him. "Rockelle?" His voice softened dramatically.  
  
"Hi, Dallas," I whispered.  
  
"Shit. I'm sorry. I didnt realize it was you." He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I rested my hands and head on his chest. Good ol' Dally, making me feel safe once again. "It's okay, Dally."  
  
"I missed you, Rocky."  
  
"I missed you, too." He kissed the top of my head. He let go of my waist and I slowly drew back. "What are you doing out here?" we asked at the same time. I smiled and so did he. "You answer me first," I said.  
  
"I was getting bored in that cell. Needed some adventure." His grin grew wider.  
  
"I'm here because I'm moving back. My foster family got the Jenning's old place. I'm back for good."  
  
"Thats great, Little One! Its been real boring without you."  
  
"C'mon lets go back to the station. The gang's probably worried."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When we got back Two-Bit ran over and put his arm around my shoulders. "I was getting worried about you. I was just about to go look for you."  
  
"No worries, Hon. I was with Dally. You know he wouldn't let anyone hurt me." I looked over at Steve and Chrissy. Steve had his arm around her. I was gonna ask her about that later. I looked up at Two-Bit again. His warm dancing gray eyes, oh, I could stare into them forever. He lowered his hands closer to mine. His mouth inches from mine. Our breath intermingled. Then he kissed me. Our minds melted together. I could sense what he was thinking. He loved this as much as I did. When we kissed, we were one.  
  
Our lips parted slightly. "Marry me?" Two-Bit whispered. His lips brushed against mine as he spoke.  
  
It was silent outside but in my mind I screaming with joy. "Yes, Two-Bit, yes!" I said. We kissed again and everyone cheered. We pulled apart and held hands. Josh's smile turned to a frown when he looked down at his watch.  
  
"Man, we gotta get home," he said.  
  
"Okay. I'll come home later," I said.  
  
"Mom's not gonna go for that, you know."  
  
"I dont care. She cant control me and she never will. Just go so you dont get in trouble. I can take care of myself." Reluctantly, Josh, Connor, and Chrissy all went back to the car and drove off. I wanted to stay with my fiancé.  
  
  
  
Okay I got stuck trying to find a place to end. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! :) Until next time, Love Rockelle P.S- sorry it was so short. next chapter should be a bit longer. 


	20. Chapter 20

*sigh* everything sux right now so i shall type chapter 20 of this story to drown my misery. hope ya like. DISCLAIMER: yea i own the outsiders.....it must be cold in hell too....   
  
*Soda's POV*  
  
Wow. I cant believe it. Two-Bit proposed to Rocky. Talk about your surprises. "So you're really serious about getting married, huh?" I asked when me and him were off by ourselves.  
  
"Yeah. Of course I am. We are so perfect together, I thought about it so much, I went out and bought a diamond ring." Two-Bit watched Rockelle. A smile tugged at his lips when she smacked Dally upside the head for tickling her to death.  
  
"Bought? I didnt know buy, buys, or bought was in the vocabulary of Two- Bit Mathews," I said.  
  
He laughed. "It is now." He started back over to the gang and yelled, "Hey, Winston! Get your hands off my woman!"  
  
*Rocky's POV*  
  
After Dally backed off the tickling thing, Two-Bit picked up and swung me around. I giggled. "Lets go back our favorite hang out," I said. With that, we were off to the Curtis'. When we got there, Two-Bit carried me over the threshold for the second time within a few months. He sat me down on the couch and then flopped next to me. He pulled out a black velvet box out of his jeans jacket.  
  
"I got something for you, Roxy," He whispered. He opened it up and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring I ever saw. My mouth dropped open as he slid the ring onto my finger. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Two-Bit." My eyes watered. I felt so stupid crying over that. Nobody cries over that except in the movies, right?  
  
"Whats wrong, Baby?" From what I could tell, he looked worried. He slid his arm around me and held me against his chest.  
  
"Nothing," I said as I sniffled. I wiped my eyes with the heal of my hand and looked up at him. I smiled slightly and kissed him.  
  
"Aw, you two are so cute," Dally said.  
  
"You know it, Dal," Two-Bit said.  
  
I laughed. "Well, I'm gonna go home now. I'm wiped."  
  
"I'll walk you, Roxy."  
  
"Okay. See ya'll later." Two-Bit grabbed hold of my hand when we stepped out the door. We never said anything as we walked down the street until we reached the porch. Two-Bit gently squeezed my hand and hugged me.  
  
"Love you," he whispered.  
  
"Love you, too," I whispered just as softly. We pulled apart and he kissed my cheek before I turned to go into the house. I walked in and sighed happily.  
  
"Where have you been?" Diane snapped.  
  
"I was with my boys." She glared at me. "Chill, Diane. Its only 6:15."  
  
"I expected you to be home at least an hour ago."  
  
"Look, you aint my mother. You cannot tell me what I can and cant do." I walked past her and started towards my room. I saw Chrissy in the hall and grabbed her by the arm. "Come with me." I pulled her into my room and we sat on my bed. "Okay. Spill. I saw Steve had his arm around your waist." My voice was rising with excitement. Steve hasn't had a girlfriend since that bitch Evie left him. This would be good for him.  
  
"Oh." She smiled. "He thinks I'm cute. I think he's cute. So we're gonna get to know each other better."  
  
"Chrissy, thats great! Steve's an awesome guy. You'll love him." There was a knock at my door and Diane peeked in. I so did not want to talk to her.  
  
"Rockelle, we need to talk," Diane said. "Chrissy, will you go please."  
  
Chrissy looked at me sympathetically and beat it out of there. 'Thanks for sticking by me, Chris,' I thought. "Whats up?" I asked.  
  
"Look, you cannot be late any more, Rockelle. Guys aren't worth getting in trouble over."  
  
"Diane, they are not just any guys! They're my best friends, practically brothers! Well, except Two-Bit cause he's my fiancé. But my point is I cant live without them. You cannot forbid me to see my brothers!"  
  
"Wow. Back up a minute. Fiancé?"  
  
"Yeah." I held up my left hand, showing off my engagement ring. "Fiancé. I love him with all of my heart."  
  
"You cannot get married at sixteen!"  
  
"Two-Bit will take care of me. The Curtis' will take care of me. And so will Johnny, Dally, and Steve! I dont need you telling me what to do!"  
  
"Apparently you do."  
  
"Hey, back off! This is my life and you might as well know I dont listen to anybody except my brothers and fiancé!" With that, I stormed out the door and ran to the Curtis house, despite Diane's protests to come back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of chapter 20! didja like? please tell me in a review! :) until next time--Love Rocky 


	21. Chapter 21

hey all! all you reviewers are so great! i love ya'll!!!! :) on with the story, shall we? i think we shall.   
  
*Rocky's POV*   
  
I ran down the street until I got to the Curtis house. I flung the door open and ran inside, bumping into Johnnycakes. "Hiya, Little One," he said looking at me. He noticed the extremely upset look on my face and asked what was wrong. I didnt answer him right away. I didnt trust myself to speak in fear I'd scream or cry or do something equally embarrassing. He touched my arm and looked me in the eye.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Where's Two-Bit?" I asked as calmly as I could.  
  
"Out back."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I ran to the backyard to find the rest of the gang minus Johnny and Darry and Soda smoking. Two-Bit looked over at me. "Roxy, whats wrong?"  
  
"Diane thinks she can control me! She said that we cant get married...who does she think she is? I've never listened to anyone but you guys and Rina." As if on cue, Rina came in the back gate.  
  
"Roxy!" Rina said. Somehow I can never stay in a bad mood for very long around the guys and Rina. I smiled and ran over to her.  
  
"Whats up, Rina? I havent seen you in a while."  
  
"Soda always says we miss each other by a few minutes. I always show up when you leave and vice versa. Anyways, I hear you're getting married to that filthy hood over there." She jerked a thumb in Two-Bit's direction and grinned.  
  
I smiled again and said, "Yup. Thats my man."  
  
"Congrats!" She hugged me. I laughed and thanked her as she ran to Soda.  
  
"Rina, what do you say we go somewhere else?" I heard Soda ask her. She nodded and I watched as they left holding hands.  
  
I walked over to Two-Bit and sat on his lap. "So, what do you want for your birthday, Baby?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Okay how about this: What do you want to do tomorrow for your birthday?"  
  
I had so much on my mind I totally forgot about my own birthday. "It doesn't matter. You know I love anything you guys get me and I enjoy anything we do." I looked around and for the first time I actually remembered Dally was supposed to be in the cooler. "Dally, what're you doing here?"  
  
"They let me out early on the conditions I do community service," Dally said.  
  
"You're actually gonna do community service?"  
  
"No, I just said I would."  
  
I sighed and shook my head. Cops will never learn. I yawned and put my head on Two-Bits shoulder. "Tired, Rockelle?" Two-Bit asked. I nodded. He picked me up and carried me inside to the room the Curtis' had set up for me when I first moved into the neighborhood. He gently laid me on the bed and tucked me in. He kissed my forehead and whispered "G'night" before leaving me to fall into a peaceful slumber.   
  
  
  
okay thats chapter 21! i'll type up chapter 22 right now. :) please review! until next time, love roxy 


End file.
